Fighting Together
by lil Kaari
Summary: (Was Never Alone changed thd name) Felicity Smoak, IT graduate at 19 finds herself on Lian Yu, why she does not know. together with the missing Oliver Queen, they get off and head back to Starling City with a mission.
1. The Begining

A/N Okay so I love Olicity, and I love fics with her on the Island with him, but i wanted to put a little spin on it. So she was not with him the whole time, considering she was still at MIT when he went missing. Let me know what you think!!

Lil Kaari

Felicity Smoak silently road the elevator to the executive floor of Queen Consolidated, it was late, later than it should have been for her to still be here, but her incompetent boss left her to fix all of his mistakes. Felicity's boss did not like her, it could have something to do with the fact that she had graduated at the top of her class from MIT, at the age of nineteen. This was her first job out of college. Dropping the file on the desk she spotted the picture of two men, Robert and Oliver Queen, they had been lost at sea when the Queen's Gambit, a yacht they were on, went down in the North China Sea. picking up the picture Felicity smiled.

"You are really cute, it's too bad you're dead, which is admittedly worse for you than me." she set the picture down and adjusted her glasses, and walked away, muttering, "I really need to stop talking to myself."

Unbeknownst to Felicity, she was being watched from the shadows, by none other than Oliver Queen himself. He smiled at the words of the unknown girl, with blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Oliver, turned and left the office that should be his. He left Starling City, the home he had not seen in two years, and everyone in it thought him to be dead. Felicity did not know that she was being watched, not by Oliver but by others. She figured this out two months later when she was taken from her apartment.

Felicity sat shaking on the beach of an unknown island, she wasn't sure how long she had been there. Her knees pulled close to her chest. She should move, not just sit here. She did not know who took her, or why they took her, she was just and IT girl, not head of the department or even in charge of any projects. Standing slowly she turned to face the island forest that was behind her. Slowly she made her way into the forest.

She stayed close to the trees, unsure of what was on the island. She had been walking for a little while when she came upon an old plane, it seemed to be half buried in the ground. Shelter. There were a few crates along the sides and some netting. Opening some of the crates she found water, grabbing a bottle she sat down and curled up again. Her eye began to drop, and soon she was encased in the darkness that was sleep.

Felicity startled awake when she heard leaves rustling with footsteps. She moved to conceal herself further into the corner of the plane. She made out the silhouette of a man walking into the plane, he walked to the one crate she hadn't opened. It was long and had strange symbols on it. He pulled out a bow and some arrows. Felicity shifted wincing at the noise it made. The man jerked his head in her direction.

"Who's there." she flinched. He knocked an arrow on the string of his bow. "Come out now!" he said his voice sounded angry and low.

Slowly Felicity stood, moving away from the safety of her corner, toward the man. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. His clothes were in tatters, scars maring his arms and legs, his skin was caked in dirt and grim. Briefly Felicity wondered if she looked the same.

"Don't shoot me please, I Don't know where I am, or how I got here. I mean I can guess but I don't know why, I'm just an IT girl," she was babbling, again. She should stop doing that. "I was in my apartment sleeping and the next thing I know I'm on a beach, but not a tropical nice sunny vacation beach, but this beach here and I am going to shut up now in 3..2..1" He stared at her.

"You don't know why you're here. Where are you from?" he asked the tone in his voice dropping slightly, to be more friendly.

"Well I was born in Las Vegas, then at 15 I moved so I Could attend MIT, then I got a job in Starling City, but I wasn't there for long when i found myself here, on this island with you who I have no idea who you are and this will end in 3..2...1" Felicity was shaking. She felt the panic rising in her chest as she began to pace and breath.

"Starling City?" he said. "That's my home." the second part was said softer. He didn't notice when Felicity dropped to her knees her breathing worsening, her eyes darting around the plane, tears streaming. When he did he dropped the bow and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey it's ok I can keep you safe. I promise." he reassured her, not sure what was going on. He knew she was panicking, but that was about it. Eventually she calmed down enough for her eyes to focus. He was in front of her on his knees, hands on her shoulders rubbing them up and down.

"I'm good." she muttered pulling her hands in her lap and shifting her weight to sit on her knees and heels.

"What's your name?" he asked, removing his hands from her shoulders.

"Felicity Smoak. Who are you." Felicity said between deep breaths.

"Oliver Queen" she turned her startled eyes up to him.

"You died. Two years ago."

"I didn't, Washed up here." he said. "Come on we need to move." he said pulling her up to her feet.

Three years Later.

Oliver stood on the rock watching the boat come closer, Felicity next to him, holding tightly to the small bundle in her arms. It was time to go home. Reaching over Felicity squeezed Olivers hand, and held tightly too it. He squeezed her hand back, and looked down at her. Together they got on the boat, Oliver handing over the small chest, the same one with the writing that was strange to Felicity. Oliver turned and reached out his arms to her, carefully she handed over the bundle she held, before lifting herself onto the boat, holding Oliver's free hand for support.

"We're going home." she said taking the bundle back and sitting next to him as the small chinese man handed Oliver a phone. Oliver kissed her hair line and smiled down at her.

"We are." he said lifting the phone to his ear.

A/N what do you think???


	2. Queen Mansion

**A/N Disclaimer: i forgot to do this in the last chapter but it goes without saying but i do not own Arrow if i did Olicity would not have so much trouble and they would be happy.****Quick clarification.****Laurel and Oliver were not together when he got on the boat, Sara did go on the Gambit, but not as a fling with Oliver, she went as a friend and to get away for awhile.****Tommy and Laurel were just realizing their feelings for each other when the Gambit went down. Laurel and Quentin do blame Oliver for Sara being on the Gambit**

.

"Oliver!" Felicity gasped out as she jolted awake. Her eyes darted around her, she was in the hospital, Oliver had been standing by the window, but was standing next to Felicity the moment she said his name. She grasped his arm her grip tight.

"It's ok Felicity, I'm here. We are off the Island." Oliver said pulling her close to him.

"He is still gone, he didn't live." she said simply, already knowing the answer. The little bundle of cloth that she always held close was the simple blue fabric she and Oliver had used to wrap the tiny baby in when he was born. He only lived a few hours, he was too early.

They had buried the baby boy by Robert Queen on the Island. Oliver kissed her temple lightly, knowing Felicity blamed herself for the baby dying. She had been following Oliver trying to get to the shelter of the plane wreckage before nightfall, when she fell, hard. Oliver blamed himself, for not being next to her, not catching her. They both know that it wasn't entirely the others fault, they both knew that the Island was dangerous. They had talked when Felicity figured out that she was pregnant, knowing that there was a possibility that it would not last. They had been low on food and good water.

"He's gone. But we will remember Him, always" Oliver said, pulling her up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his shoulder. Oliver turned their bodies to the window and shifted his hold on her.

"Mrs. Queen, He's Alive, but 20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. The Oliver that returned may not be the same that you lost" Oliver heard the voice of the doctor.

"But he is alive." the clipped voice of Moira Queen said.

"Yes but…." the Doctor didn't finish as the door opened and Moira stepped in.

"Oliver, My boy" Moira said looking at Oliver standing by the window. Oliver turned slightly to his mother, shifting Felicity so she was still behind him blocked from his mother's view.

"Mom" Oliver said. Moira moved to hug her son, Oliver hugged her back.

Moira noticed the Brunette girl standing behind Oliver watching them. She was petite, glasses resting on her face. Felicity looked up at Oliver then back to Moira. He turned to her and smiled reaching to grasp her hand in his own.

"Mom this is Felicity, she was on the Island with me." Felicity moved to stand next to Him, a small smile on her face.

"She was on the Gambit? I don't recall there being a Felicity on the Gambit." Moira said the tone in her voice indicating that she was not thrilled.

"No I wasn't on the Gambit. I was in a diffrent accident that stranded me on the island." Felicity said. "I met Oliver there, I would probably be dead right now if it wasn't for Oliver."

Moira just looked at her. She shifter and moved closer to Oliver who accepted it and wrapped his arm around her waist splaying his left hand against her hip keeping her close. Moira looked back to Oliver.

"Are you ready to go?" she said ready to leave.

"Yes, Felicity is coming with us." his tone said it was not up for debate. Moira simply nodded. Oliver entwined his fingers with hers and they followed Moira out of the hospital.

The ride to Queen mansion was quiet. Felicity was in awe of the large house as the car pulled up. Oliver smiled at her, and lead her into the house. She saw Walter steele, waiting just inside the door. Oliver tensed at the sight, She squeezed his hand and he relaxed.

"Oliver, you remember Walter Steele, he worked for your father." Moira said.

"Mr. Steele." Oliver said shaking his hand slowly. He glanced up at the small older women who entered the foyer. "Raisa, it's good to see you." he moved to hug her letting Felicity's hand drop to her side.

"Ollie!." a voice echoed from the stairs. A small brunette girl was standing at the top grinning down at Oliver.

"Speedy." Oliver said moving to catch her as she jumped into his arms. He spun her slightly before setting her down. "Thea I want you to meet someone." Oliver said turning to Felicity and holding out his hand to her, she took it immediately and let him pull her close.

Thea watched the women come close to her brother and how easily she let Oliver guide her to him and melt into his side with a practice that meant she trusted him.

"Thea this is Felicity Smoak." Oliver said. "Felicity this is my sister Thea." Felicity knew that Oliver loved his sister, it showed in the way he introduced her to Thea and not his mother. Before Thea could answer a voice called from the open door,

"I told you Yacht's suck" Oliver turned and smiled.

"Tommy Merlyn." the men embraced smiling.

"Oliver Queen, back from the dead." Tommy said.

"Tommy are you going to join us for supper?" Moira said

"Absolutely Mrs. Queen" the group moved into the large dining room. Felicity sat next to Oliver and across from Thea, Tommy was on Thea's right and Walter on Thea's left with Moira on Walter's left.

The conversation flowed easily. Moira wanted Oliver to go work at Queen COnsolidated, He didn't want to. Tommy told Oliver, and Felicity what they had missed. Thea took that opportunity to turn her gaze to Felicity.

"So Felicity, how do you know Ollie?" Thea asked. Felicity shifted.

"I woke up one morning and found myself on the island. I don't know how i got there or why. I met Oliver sometime after." Felicity said not wanting to expound any more. At that moment Raisa entered the room and tripped, Olive reached out and caught her and the tray, muttering something in Russian.

"I didn't know you took Russian Oliver" Walter said.

"I didn't know you were sleeping with my mother Walter." Oliver said as if he was stating the obvious.

**A/N okay i feel i should apologize about the whole letting you think she had a baby thing, it will come out i promise i have a reason for doing so. Right now for my story a baby won't fit, but i do need this for later in the story so bare with me. The bundle of cloth her held does play a role as well in Felicity's character.**


	3. In the Night

**A/N so I am having fun writing this story. I love the Idea of Felicity being more involved field wise with everything(and she will be), but also know that she is really good with the computers and needed there.****(I don't normally do this) Highlander348:- thank you for your suggestions, I do have an Idea for Felicity's costume, she won't have a mask just yet because i do want to stay as close to cannon as possible, so she will get one later. The flowing hair works for Laurel and Sara, i don't like it, not when fighting. I like the weapon idea, thank you. Little spoiler Felicity's codename will have to do with their son. :) that being said thank you so much for your input.**** Love, LilKaari**

The room went silent. "Don't look at me I didn't tell him" Thea said leaning back against her chair.

"She didn't have to." Oliver said.

"Walter and I are married." Moira said taking Walter's hand over the table.

Instead of answering Oliver stood and left the table. Felicity sat for a moment before following. She found him sitting on the steps, waiting for her.

"Am I that predictable that you waited?" Felicity said holding out her hands to take his.

Oliver said nothing as he stood and took her into his arms. Together they walked up to Oliver's room. He paused when he opened the door and looked around. Nothing had changed. Five years he was gone and everything stayed the same, a time capsule of his past life, before the Island.

Felicity moved into the room spinning to see the whole of the room. She spotted the box that Oliver had brought up. The blue cloth that now rested next to it. Reaching out she picked it up and let it fall open, it's hoodlike shape. She held it to her face for a moment before placing it in the box, next to Oliver's green hood.

"Tomorrow when Tommy takes us around, are we going to see Laurel?" Felicity asked sitting on the floor, crossing her legs. Oliver moved toward her.

"Yes, I know she won't want to see me but I need to apologize for bringing Sara on the Gambit." He said staring out the window.

Felicity tugged at her shirt pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. Oliver moved behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders, he pressed a finger to the long scar that ran from her ear to her neck. He placed a gentle kiss against it and she sighted.

"That wasn't your fault Oliver." she said simple. No matter how many times she said it he still blamed himself for her first scar. He had forgotten to warn her about something and it resulted in that scar. Turning her head she looked at him, reaching her hand up and placing it on his cheek.

"Ollie?" Thea's voice floated in passed the closed door. They both looked at the door as it opened and Thea poked her head in.

"Yes Thea." he said beckoning her to come in as he stepped away from Felicity. She saw Thea's eyes dart across the scars along her arms, that small tattoo that was barely showing at her left hip.

"Did you want something Thea?" Oliver said handing Felicity one of his old shirts.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." her gaze remained on Felicity.

"It is going to take time Speedy. We went through a lot on the Island." he turned his gaze to his sister.

"And Felicity?" Thea said tentatively. "She was there with you?" looking up at the mention of her name, Felicity watched Thea.

"I was. We survived together. I don't want to take him from you Thea, he is your brother. He told me about you when we were there, on the island. His kid sister who he loved, I am glad to get the opportunity to met you."

Without warning Thea launched herself at Felicity, who in turn fell back. Felicity tried to bit back the hiss of pain that swept through her body, as she landed hard on the floor. Thea guiltily stood up.

"Sorry, I'm just happy to have Ollie back. He seems to care for you a lot and i was worried you would take him away."

"I'm not going anywhere Speedy." Oliver said helping Felicity to her feet.

"Thea, I am in need of a hair salon, maybe you could take me?" Felicity offered. Thea grinned again.

"You need clothes too, and phones." Thea turned absently walking out of the room muttering about shopping.

"You started it now." Oliver said "Let me see." spinning her, he lifted up the back of her shirt to see the dark bruise that had been there on the Island. Running his fingers across it he said, "It doesn't look any worse yet."

She didn't answer just moved to sit on the bed, pulling Oliver with her. He sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders letting her head rest against him as she closed her eyes.

"Sleeping in a bed is going to be weird." she muttered softly letting the sleep take over her body.

She woke, laying on the bed, facing away from the window. She heard the rain pouring outside and the window curtains flapping. Oliver was not next to her, she tensed. The door opened, she heard Moira's voice.

"Oliver?" Felicity sat up and saw Moira and Walter in the doorway, Moira moving to where she saw Oliver near the window.

"No," Felicity bit out her voice dark. "Don't touch him." she moved to stand between Oliver and Moira.

"He is my son. I know what he needs." Moira argued.

"He may be your son but I am the one who spent years on an island with him." her voice was low and threatening.

Felicity moved, placing her hand on Oliver's, preparing for the swing. His arm pulled back and he swung at her, she ducked and blocked his next swing with her arm. She grasped his wrist in her hand. He swung his arm knocking her down. Realising his wrist she moved her hands up to his face cupping his cheeks. Looking into his eyes, clouded with memories. His hand grasped her throat.

"Oliver" She said. "Come Back" the rain hit her side. "We are home Oliver, Safe."

He shook his head, trying to clear the fog. Leaning up she kissed his cheek, having moved her hand to his shoulder.

"Felicity." he whispered letting go of her throat, he pulled her into his arms and sat back against the wall, holding her tight.

"It's alright Oliver. I'm Here." Felicity said tucking herself tight against him, ignoring the bit of pain at her bruises.

"Oliver?" Moira's voice shook, she watched as Felicity easily handled Oliver, calming him down.

"I'm alright Mom." he assured her, she and walter backed out of the room.

The next morning Tommy met Felicity and Oliver, to take them around town, catch up on what they missed. Felicity smiled seeing Oliver interact with his best friend. "We need to have a party." Tommy belted out part way through the morning. "It's not everyday you come back from the dead."

"A Party Tommy?" Oliver said humor in his voice. Felicity turned her gaze out the window, as they drove to the CNRI building in the glades, the 'bad' part of Starling City. noticing an abandoned warehouse with the Queen logo.

"Stop the car please Tommy." Felicity said. Oliver stood next to her as they looked at the building, an old steel factory.

Tommy questioned her on why they stopped to which she answered with, "I have an Idea" and leaving it at that. Ther got back it the car and went to CNRI to see Laurel.

"Are you sure this is a good Idea? I mean she hates you Man." Tommy said as they went inside.

"I need to Tommy. I need to tell her how sorry I am about Sara." he said spotting Laurel amongst the people.

The room had gone silent when they were spotted. Laurel turned, spotting Tommy first she smiled, it dropped as she saw Felicity and Oliver. Her smile turned into a cold line as she approached them.

"Why did you bring him here Tommy." she said, her voice angry and accusing.

**A/N so there is chapter 3. I feel like it is moving slow but the first few are going to because i don't want to rush it! Let me know what you think! RR****LilKaari**


	4. Changes

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews and fedback! I have to mention that of all the fandoms i have written for you guys are the nicest. All the suggestions and comments are wonderful and bring things up that i have not thought about so thank you so much! I really like getting those comments!****Sorry for the delayed update I had a funeral yesterday to go to****Love, LilKaari**

Felicity looked around the office, not wanting to be in the conversation that was going to take place. She moved to go outside, knowing Oliver would know where she was going. She leaned against the wall of the building and sighed closing her eyes. Her head was killing her.

"So you were with Oliver on the island huh?" Tommy's voice broke through her thoughts. She turned her head to look at him.

"I was." she stated simply. Wondering what Tommy wanted.

"What was he like there?" he asked

"He was Oliver. I didn't know him here personally, just the rumors. The island is riddled with land mines. I was there for a few months when I found that out by stepping on one. Oliver was with me. He climbed a tree and swung down and got me off of it but I landed hard on a branch, cut my side pretty good. That is how i knew i could trust Oliver with my life." Felicity said watching Tommy's reaction to what she had said.

Felicity didn't hear Tommy's response. There was a pressure against her neck and her world went dark. She woke up tied to a chair, Tommy across from her. His head was slack against his shoulder. She didn't get a chance to see much else before someone hollered at her.

"Did Robert Queen make it to the Island." the voice was low and harsh.

"No" she answered. Her hands and wrists were twisting in there ties trying to get free. She pulled one free then the other but left her hands where they were.

They fired more questions at her but she kept quiet. She knew what was going on. They wanted to know if Robert had told them anything. Oliver had known something might happen, they had planned for it as best they could.

"Answer me" they man yelled.

"You know you should have thought this through a little better." she said calmly. "I mean i spent the better part of three years on an island, having to fend for myself." they gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes, whipping her fist from behind her back she punched the man in the jaw, just as a flash of green appeared in her peripheral. Oliver had arrived. The fight began. It was over quick, all the men down and tied in against one of the posts. Oliver quickly sat down in the third chair, just as the police arrived and Tommy woke up.

Back at the Queen Mansion, Tommy, Felicity and Oliver sat in the family room, talking to Detective Quentin Lance. Felicity was leaning back on the couch completely relaxed. Lance was angry, she knew, the questions he was asking were cold and blaming. She knew that he blamed Oliver for Sara's, his daughter's, death.

"Detective Lance," she cut in "It is not fair of you to be angry at Oliver for something that is not his fault. Those men took us, they wanted information from us. A man in green saved us. None of this was Oliver's fault." she stood angry. "Another thing, it is not Oliver's fault that Sara got on the boat, she got on of her own free will. She asked to go." Felicity turned on her heal, ignoring the look both Oliver and Lance gave her.

Oliver stared after Felicity for a moment before turning back to Lance and standing. He opened his mouth to say something then changed his mind and turned to follow Felicity. She had gone outside and was pacing back and forth.

"Felicity." he said, she made no answer. Grabbing her wrist he called again, "Fel..ic..ity" he drew out her name forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were tired.

"Oliver, I'm sorry, i just couldn't sit there anymore while he said those things. You had nothing to do with Sara getting on the boat and her choices are her own. He shouldn't blame you. You are not the same person that you were then. It is not fair that he…" Oliver cut her off with a small kiss against her lips.

"Felicity I know. It will take time, i came back without sara, but with someone else. He is hurt." Felicity dropped her head against his chest and sighed. "Come on. Let's go upstairs." he pulled her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs,

"Tommy asked about the island today. Just before we were taken." Felicity said softly. "He wanted to know what you were like there. I told him about the land mine."

Oliver sat down on the bed pulling her legs to straddle his hips. She placed her hands on his chest and smiled. His hands ran up and down her arms.

"Tommy wants me to be the party boy that i was. I'm not him anymore." Oliver said.

"I know. They all want you to be who you were. My mom probably thinks the same." Felicity said.

"Have you called her yet?"

"No, I asked her last time to let me adjust then i would call her. She is a lot to handle."

"Tonight we go to the Factory, start setting up. First target is Adam Hunt." Oliver said.

"Yes, I need to get in front of a computer again. Also I need to contact Cisco and Caitlyn in Star City." Felicity said turning and flopping onto the bed, Oliver turned with her, hovering over her smiling.

"You trust them?" Oliver said.

"Yes, they are good friends they won't say a word."

**A/N I am not going to do details of Adam Hunt and the party. I am going to go away from Cannon a little bit now obviously by bringing in Caitlyn and Cicsco and by default Star Labs. next chapter introduces Diggle and Code names, and Felicity's outfit!****Love, LilKaari**


	5. A Day Out

**A/N Hi! How was y'all's weekend? Mine was good. I went to a conference this weekend, it was fun, my favorite quote was "if you with a man and he trying to get you naked and he ain't your husband you look at him and say you hot but so is hell" it's not exact but it was along those lines. Anyway this is going to be focused on Felicity and Thea today!****Love LilKaari**

Felicity woke up the next morning half excited she was spending the day with Thea Queen, shopping. Oliver lay next to her his chest rising steadily, still encased in sleep. He had and arm flung across her hip his legs tangled with hers, her head was tucked under his arm. Sighing she shifted so she lay half on top of him, her head resting so she could hear the beat of his heart in her ear.

"You okay Hon." Olivers sleepy voice flitted to her ear. His hand came to play with her hair. Tilting her head she looked at him

"I'm going shopping with Thea today." it was a simple statement.

"Yes, you'll be fine. I'm going to the foundry today, and talk to Tommy about opening a club. As our cover." Oliver said.

Felicity smiled "Cisco is sending over our things, which means he is going to be bringing them personally, so he can see where we set up."

"Okay, I'll be nice." Oliver shifted to sit up, pulling her with him. "Come on let's get up before Thea comes in and breaks down the door."

Felicity smiled, stood up and dug through her clothes pulling out black legging and a long shirt. Together they walked down to the kitchen where Raisa had coffee and food ready for them. Walking into the family room they noticed a large black man in a suit talking to Moira.

"Oliver, this is Mr. Diggle, your new bodyguard." Moira said, still ignoring the existence of Felicity.

"I don't need a bodyguard mom." Oliver said voice tight.

"You got kidnapped yesterday Oliver i think you do. This is not up for debate"

"She is not going to give in Ollie" Thea said. "Come on Felicity, let's get going." She grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Oliver.

Thea dragged Felicity to shop after shop all day, buying outfits that fit in with the Queen family image. They bought things for Oliver too, new shirts and suits. Felicity managed to get somethings ordered for the layer and phones for her and Oliver. The day was going great, she was having fun getting to know Thea. they were in the mall when things went south. They had past a baby store and Thea had stopped, seeing a cute outfit, a little suit that matched outfits that they had got for Oliver and Felicity.

"Oh this is adorable, if you and Ollie have kids i am totally going to match the three of you all the time..how cute…"

Her voice faded, and Felicity was on the Island again, she held the bloody baby in her arms, he was crying, he was alive. Oliver stood behind her, holding her close. The warm baby turned cold and blue,and went quiet. Her grip tightened but he was ripped from her arms and he disappeared. Felicity sobbed reaching for Oliver behind her only to find him gone too. Felicity spun around and around, she was alone.

Thea smiled turning to talk to Felicity, but Felicity was stack still, eyes glazed over, breathing shallow.

"Felicity?" Thea said tentatively the now blonde Felicity did not respond. She began to shake, her mouth moving, one word over and over,

"Oliver, Oliver, Oliver" Thea pulled out her phone to call Tommy, hoping he was with Oliver.

"Tommy? Are you with Ollie? Something is wrong with Felicity. She just went still."

"Where are you Thea? I'll get him"

"We are at the mall, by the baby store. I saw cute outfit mentioned something about babies and then next thing i know she is still so still" Thea was afraid.

She heard Tommy shuffled and say Oliver's name. The phone moved and she heard Oliver's voice.

"Speedy." Oliver said his voice steady. "I need you to put the phone to her ear please." Thea moved to place the phone against Felicity's ear.

Felicity was still in the plane, the evidence of the birth all around her, she turned to face into the woods and saw nothing, no one she was alone. Oliver was gone, their baby was gone, she could not take care of him. He died. Oliver left.

"Felicity Hon. can you hear me? I'm on my way." the voice was quiet and calm. It soothed her, where was it coming from. She couldn't see anyone. "Felicity I need you to Breath okay? In and out for me." she did as the voice said.

Breath In. Breath Out. as she breathed her head began to clear. She was in the plane, but the evidence of the birth was gone. She felt a hand against her cheek, she leaned into it, it was nice, familiar.

"Felicity Honey, I need you to come back to me." Oliver's voice broke through. She felt the pad of his thumb wipe away tears that she hadn't realized she shed. His face clear in her vision, his eyes looked sad and lost.

"Oliver" she whispered it, bringing her own hand up to her face to rest with his. As here eyes began to focus on her surroundings, she saw Thea, Mr. Diggle and Tommy all standing behind Oliver. They stood away from them, not close but not far.

"You are here Felicity, it's okay."

"I want my name to be Overwatch, Oliver. I watch over you, him, and the City." he knew what she meant.

"Of Course." He placed a kiss against her hair line and she smiled. "Let's get you home okay."

Felicity nodded and tucked herself under Oliver's arm, following him as he moved her over to where the others stood. Thea looked concerned, so did Tommy. Felicity looked up at Oliver and gave him the grim nod, they needed to know. As much as she wanted to keep it to herself, she knew it would be good for them to know.

"Ollie, Felicity, are you ok?" Thea asked not sure what to say or even what happened.

"I'm okay now Thea. we will explain when we get back to the Mansion." Felicity said, as they fell into step waking out of the mall and to the waiting vehicles.

**A/N Hey so I changed my mind on what i wanted for this chapter as i was writing it. I did explain her name, it is still Overwatch, cause i like that name, for her it fits in the context i want for her. Her outfit is going to resemble the one she wore in the Legends of Tomorrow episode where she was a Vigilante, except a blue almost black colour. She is going to have a hood but she may not always have it up. Anyway i hope you liked this chapter it showed that Felicity calmed Oliver from his nightmare, so can Oliver pull Felicity from hers and calm her. They rely on each other.**

**RR, like, love and favorite!**

**Love, LilKaari!**


	6. Felicity's Night Out

**A/N I am writing this shortly after i posted the last chapter. Where i live is expecting a snow storm so i may get time to write tonight. So i decided to stick with Overwatch for Felicity because it fits with what she will do. Also note that she is going to be behind the computers more than out in the field, because that is what she likes.**** Like, Follow, Review!**** LilKaari**

As they entered Queen Mansion Felicity turned to Oliver. The look on her face must have told him that she couldn't do this, sit their and see their faces as they were told this part of the time on the island. He nodded at her and she left out the door again over to the garage where Oliver's bike was. She did not particularly like riding it but it was better than a car right now.

She let the wind whip around her as she drove to the glades and the foundry. Oliver had spent the day, as much as he could setting it up. It was now her turn to set up the tech. She parked the bike behind the building and covered it with a tarp. She punched in the code and entered the basement of the foundry. Her phone rang as she walked down the stairs.

"Hello?" she said.

"Felicity! It's Cisco, I'm on my way, I've got what you wanted finished." he said

"I'm here too!" Caitlyn's voice echoed in the background.

"Ok. you want to got to the Queen steel factory in the Glades. Call me when you get here, back in the back."

She had met Cisco when she was still at MIT, he had come to tour, and see the sights. Caitlyn she had met when she went to interview at Star Labs before accepting the job at QC. they had become friends. She contacted them when she first got back knowing that they could help her and Oliver with what they wanted to accomplish. Oliver had reluctantly agreed, trusting Felicity's judgment.

About an hour later her phone rang again. "Hey I'll be right up." she moved to the stairs and opened the door. Cisco and Caitlyn stood grinning at her arms full of boxes.

"Hey, what is all of this?" Felicity asked taking a box and leading the way downstairs.

"Well one is your outfit and the others are processing tech so the systems do not get overloaded. And Caitlyn brought some medical stuff, you know incase you get hurt." Cisco said.

"With what you are doing you have to expect that you will get hurt and be prepared for it." Caitlyn shrugged.

"Thank you guys for all your help. Now show me my suit." she said holding out her hands.

She took the bulk of dark blue fabric from Cisco and grinned. It was a skin tight, at the waist a second piece of fabric flared out into a coat like shape. It had long sleeves and buttoned at the waist, attached to the top was a blue hood. In her other hand Cisco placed a maske, dark blue black like the outfit.

"This is perfect Cisco. Thank you." Felicity said moving to try it on.

"I also have your blades. Sharpened and I made sheaths for them." Cisco said handing them over as well. She had Saisa blades. She beamed at Cisco. She loved her blades.

"This is great thank you Cisco. I'll be right back." she walked away holding the items.

"Don't forget this Felicity" Caitlyn said tossing the black wig at her, which she caught without looking.

When she reamerged she was dressed in the suite wig on and blades at her back making an X. Cisco and Caitlyn were working on setting up the processors. Felicity walked up behind them and grinned.

"I need to go out, gather some intel will you guys stay for a bit? Oliver is going to come but he had to ditch the bodyguard first. I'm just going to QC"

"This system is going to need a lot to handle all the processing you need to do, so it will take awhile for me to set that up."

"Yeah and i need to get the med stuff set up so we can wait till you get back and i want to meet Oliver." Caitlyn said.

"Here take this. It's a com piece so we can talk to you while you are out in case you need anything." Cisco handed her the small item and she placed it in her ear.

"Okay I am leaving. Keep me posted and let me know when Oliver gets here." she then left, speeding away on the motorcycle.

She made her way inside the building and up to the CEO's office. She was looking for anything that would tell her if Moira or Walter knew about the book Oliver had, the list of names. She stumbled on something, a small book that matched Oliver's and a wire transfer to a company called Tempest. Frowning she sat at the computer, and began to lookup tempest.

It was a bogus company and shuffled back into an account that was used to buy a building in the glades. She memorized the address of the building and left, backing up the information onto a hard drive. She headed back to the foundry, coming Cisco as she left.

"Cisco, i found some information that i need to run when i get back is it set up?" she asked

"Yes just finished, and Oliver just walked in." Felicity zoomed back to the foundry hiding the bike again and heading down.

"How did it go?" Oliver asked as she walked in.

"Good found a building the QC bought just after the Gambit went down. We need to check that out and she had this in her desk." Felicity handed the book to Oliver.

**A/N so this is a little slow but it set up some needed background. I am speeding it up a little so the undertaking will happen sooner and some other things will change. On a side note did you see Arrow Monday??? Olicity baby is now cannon!!! Sorry for the spoiler, but i cannot help it Olicity is awesome!**

**RR LilKaari**


	7. Confrontations

Oliver moved through the bunker and opened the trunk, pulling out his own book. Both books held the same names. They were identical. Felicity recounted the information she had gathered to Oliver. He nodded and grabbed his bow.

"We'll stay here and man the coms for you. We Dr. Wells isn't expecting us back till late tomorrow." Caitlyn said.

"Thank you Caitlyn." Oliver said.

"Oh Felicity i have and idea on what to call you two. It's really great." Cisco said. "Just for when you are out in the field." he said. "Sapphire blade. Oliver can be the Green Arrow"

"That's fine Cisco but when i am down here i am Overwatch." Felicity said. "Oliver may not like code names but they are necessary."

Oliver and Felicity left. She gripped his waist as they rode on the bike, toward the building that held unknown mysteries. She swung her legs off the bike and hopped down. Following Oliver, up the stairs and to the door. It was an easy lock to pick. The door swung open and Oliver peered in.

There in the building was the wreckage of the Queen's Gambit, the boat that was supposedly never found. It had been sitting here for years. Oliver tensed. The Gambit had been found. He surmised then that it was not an accident that the Gambit had gone down. His mother had known. She had known that it would go down. Who was she working with.

"Arrow." Felicity said, easily moving into the codenames. "Look, do you know this symbol?" she was holding a light to the wall.

"Merlyn Global, Malcolm Merlyn is working with my Mother. His name is on the list." Oliver said.

"We Need to know what they are planning." Felicity said. "We need to go now." she spun leaving the building hoping Oliver would follow her.

"Cisco. Caitlyn, we found the Gambit." Felicity said over the Coms.

"What? They said that it was never found." Caitlyn said.

She was just about to answer when she heard the sirens, Oliver was behind her. The voice echoed in the quiet of the night.

"Freeze put your hands up" the sharp voice said. Oliver knocked the Arrow on his bow and fired up grabbing Felicity's waist they were lifted up onto the roof of a neighboring building. They ducked low waiting.

In the weeks that followed Oliver and Tommy got the Club going, renovated it and made it into a club. They decided to call it Verdant, which Felicity found funny. Walter had asked Felicity to come back to QC as head of the IT department, which she gladly accepted. Moira continued to ignore Felicity. Thea and Felicity became close.

Together Oliver and Felicity began to work on crossing off the names from the list in the books, while investigating the Gambit and why it was in Starling City, not at the bottom of the Ocean. It had been moved from the building shortly after they had discovered it.

Felicity was waiting for Oliver at Verdant one day when Laurel showed up. She was leaning against the bar talking to Tommy when Laurel arrived. Tommy and Laurel were dancing around their feelings for one another.

"Tommy" Laurel said not really noticing Felicity.

"Hi Laurel. I don't think you've meet Felicity." Tommy said motioning to Felicity. Laurel glanced over at the now blonde women.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you from Tommy, Oliver and Thea." Felicity said smiling. Oliver had been taking evidence to Laurel as the Green Arrow, to put the people they were catching away.

"Your the one that came back from the Island with Oliver." her voice was dead as she addressed Felicity.

"I was on the Island with him yes."

"You got to come home, you who no one knows is home when my sister is dead. She should have made it to the island." Laurel was angry.

"What? I did not choose to go to the island. There were days that I wish I hadn't been there" Felicity said, her brows furrowed in a frown.

"Yea you had it so hard, being on the island with Oliver, coming back and being part of the wealthiest family in Starling that is so hard. I'm surprised you did not come home with a kid to trap him even more"

Tommy froze, Felicity tensed, her fingers gripping the strap of her bag. The anger and sadness radiated through her.

"Laurel, you shouldn't" Tommy started.

"You know nothing of our time on the Island. It was horrid. The things we went through. I get that you are angry about Sara, Oliver told me all about it, but that has nothing to do with me. I was taken from my home and put on that Island for reasons i don't know. The baby, we lost him. He did because the island was dangerous and we did not have a lot of food, i fell he was born not breathing, and too early to survive. So do not think you know everything and are the only one hurting."

Laurel tried not to react. What Felicity had said shook her. She was angry, about Sara and her mom, both left, her dad threw himself into his work. She looked to Tommy, who had sympathy in his eyes, he had know about the baby. Oliver pushed passed Laurel to go to Felicity, who was seething with anger.

"Laurel you need to go. Now" Oliver said turning to face her. His eyes were angry.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I'm just angry and i don't.." Laurel started.

"It doesn't give you the right to say those things to her, you don't know her. You don't know what we had to do to survive not go." his town was final. Tommy, took her arm and lead her from Verdant.

** A/N hey, this is a little longer than normal. I did not have Felicity stay for the convo, with Tommy and Thea because i wanted this to happen. I felt like this was a good 'wake up' for laurel, to show her that Oliver is not the same and things are not always as they seem. I am not going into detail about everything in season 1 i am trying to hit the major point. So if i do not explain something right away keep reading cause i probably will later.****RR LilKaari**


	8. Outake Oliver

**Chapter 8/ Outake**

**A/N this is the outake from when Oliver talked to Tommy and Thea, (and Dig cause he was there) some have wanted to know about it. It has taken me a bit to think about how i wanted to do it, simply because it is a hard thing, to write about and experience. I wanted to do it write.**

"Where is she going Ollie?" Thea asked, watching Felicity leave out the back.

"She doesn't want to have this conversation, but she understands and wants you to know." Oliver said moving into the other room to sit down, assuming Tommy, Thea and Digg would follow.

"She had been on the Island with me for two years, we did not catch on a first, we were on an island though. By the time we did we were not sure how far along she was. We did our best to guess." Oliver shoved his hands into his hair, not liking this story, having to explain what happened, having to relive the memories.

"She was so scared, so was I. we did our best to keep her healthy and the baby. We were limited on what we could do though. It had started off as a good morning. It was couple days after I could feel the baby move. We had gone out to get food and water, when we saw someone, they were not friendly. I grabbed her and we ran as fast as we could."

Oliver paused. Tommy shifted and Thea said nothing just sat there waiting. Diggle stood by the door, voiced his question.

"There were other people on the island?" Oliver turned to look at the bodyguard, assessing him.

"Sometimes. Not always, none were ever friendly. Not to use. Hence why it took five years. These people had been on the island for a few months, we had a few encounters with them. Enough to know they were not nice." Oliver said.

"What did you do?" Thea said her voice was quite.

"We survived." Oliver said simply, looking at his sister, and Tommy. " we were almost back to our home i guess you could call it. When we went down, we fell. I tried to maneuver us so she would land on me but at the same time she moved. She landed hard face first."

Oliver remembered the cry that echoed from her when she hit. He had moved fast, lifting her in his arms and kept going, setting her down when they reached the plane wreckage.

"I got us back, and we thought things were going to be okay, but a few hours later she noticed the blood. Hours after that the baby was here and then gone shortly after." Thea was now crying. Tommy had his arm around her and looked to be holding back his own. He didn't see Diggle anywhere.

"Oliver, you lost a child?" his mother's voice echoed into the quiet of the room. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Felicity and I lost a child." he turned to face his mother, seeing Walter standing next to her as well.

"Where is Ms. Smoak." this was the first thing his mother said that even acknowledged Felicity.

"She went to clear her head. She doesn't like talking about this." Thea said. "Ollie, was the baby a boy or a girl?" Thea asked moving to sit next to her brother.

"He was a boy, Felicity and I decided to call him Jonas Robert." he was trying to get his mother to understand that he and Felicity were not going to be seperated, and she had better get used to her.

"That is a great name Oliver." Tommy said. Oliver stood and looked at the group.

"I'm going to go find Felicity." he left the room ready to go burn off some energy.

**A/N this is shorter than my other chapters, but it is just an excerpt for what Oliver told them about the baby. I hope you like this. I am hoping to update again this week but with the crazy weather i haven't had much time to, and work and classes and such.**

**R&R LilKaari**


	9. Late Nights and Subway Lines

**A/N Hey! So how did you like Oliver's Outtake? So today is a snow day. There is a lot of snow outside and I'm cold, my door would barely open when I went outside. I am avoiding math right now, geometry. anyway here is the next chapter. As always thank you for all the suggestions and feedback I do appreciate all of it.**

Felicity moved away from the bar where laurel was, to the stairs that went upstairs. The offices where up there, Oliver's and Tommy's. She wanted to go down to the lair but with everyone downstairs she couldn't get to it without them noticing. She plopped herself down on the chair and pulled her phone from her pocket.

"You alright Felicity?" it was Diggle that spoke. She looked up at him.

"yea I am, I was hoping by now Laurel would have calmed down some, but I guess I was wrong."

Oliver had brought Dig into the whole operation not long ago, he knew that Oliver was the Arrow, but not about Felicity, he knew she did the tech work but not that she had her own suit and went out, though she hadn't gone out in a while.

"do you know what we are doing this evening?" Dig asked changing the topic.

"Oliver has something with Thea planned so it's just me and you tonight." Oliver had slipped in as she spoke. Turning her attention to him she said, "I have the information Laurel wanted, the evidence." Oliver nodded

"Can you take it tonight? She'll want it soon. Introduce her to you, Arrow's partner" Felicity hesitated but nodded.

"wait you suit up too?" Digg said shaking his head.

"Yes. I'm in Blue though. I'm more disguised than Oliver though. I have a wig to go with my hood and mask."

"you never put your hood up." Oliver interjected.

"Man you too must have gone through a lot more than you let on" Digg shook his head.

" More than you will ever know." Felicity said.

Later that night Felicity was in the lair waiting on Digg, she needed him to run the coms while she was out, so long as he touched nothing on the computers without her permission. She had on her suit, one of her blades out In her hand the cool metal felt good on her skin. Hearing the door open she slid the blade back in it's sheath.

"Dang, Felicity, you do not look like you." He said as he looked at her, black hair loose, blades crossing at her back.

"well thank you Digg. Here I'll show you what you need to do while I'm out." She moved to the computer and showed him what he needed to do to work the com system.

"it won't be long, just dropping the stuff of with Laurel and then back. Oliver does more of the other work. I like being down here better." Felicity moved away to the door and left. She moved with easy to laurel's apartment.

Watching through the window for a minute to make sure she was home before she opened the window and silently entered the apartment of Laurel Lance.

"Laurel Lance." She said, the modulator at her throat, Cisco had made it look like an arrowhead necklace. Laurel started spilling the wine that she held.

"who are you?" laurel questioned backing away from her.

"it doesn't matter. I am arrow's partner. I am delivering what you need to convict." She said tossing the untraceable drive to laurel.

"no one ever sees you though." laurel picked up the drive watching her not trusting.

"I do not wish to be seen. I work in the background. He does the field work." Felicity said. turning to leave.

"Felicity, we've got a problem." Digg's voice echoed in her ear.

"What is it" she said as she left the apartment.

"a kidnapping, wealthy man he is going to be killed." Digg said. 'Kidnapper is recording it"

"Patch Oliver into the Com." She said walking him through how to do it without breaking her tech.

"Felicity?" Oliver said.

"Are you seeing this Oliver." She said.

"Yes I'm on my way meet me there." The call discontented

She speed her way back to the lair and bounded down the stairs just as Oliver arrived. She moved Digg away from her computers and began to work her tech magic on the computers, she traced the video but was coming up empty.

"its not pinpointing the exact location, he keeps moving." She said. Oliver had taken a com and left in his suit.

The gunshot echoed through the silence of the lair. She pulled the com from her ear and stood moving away from the computers as Digg told Oliver. She paced. Why couldn't she get him? Why did he keep moving. Minutes later Oliver was back and was talking to Digg. They mutter something about a van or being in a vehicle.

"That's it!" she said moving back to the computers. The men looked at her. Wanting her to explain.

"he's moving. But not in a vehicle," She pulled up the subway lines, then pointed on the screen the stops that he made. "They are in the old subway line." She beamed, looking at Oliver.

**A/N there is is. I am going to go try and be productive now so have fun reading.**


	10. A Queen 's Heart

A couple of days later Felicity sat in her and Oliver's room in the mansion, she was cross legged in the bed with her tablet in her lap. She was working on coding, stuff for their nightly activity fighting crime. When Moira knocked on the door. She jerked and stood dumping the tablet on the bed.

"Mrs. Queen" Felicity said, shifting on her feet.

"Ms. Smoak," Moira's eyes darted around the room, which now showed touches that Felicity lived there as well, tech gadgets littered the room. "It has come to my attention that you had a child while on the island." she stated it plainly.

Felicity was shocked she did not know that Moira knew that, or how she found out about that. Slowly she nodded. "Yes, Oliver and I had a child, he died." she said it quietly. He hand clasped together in front of her, across her chest, wringing them together.

"I was going to talk to Oliver about this but, i think it would be better if i spoke to you first. Oliver seems to really care for you." Moira said.

"Talk to me about what? Oliver and I do love on another, we went through a lot on that Island including the loose of our child."

"Well, we have made plans to remove Oliver's head stone at the cemetery, since he is not in fact dead. What I am wondering is would you like to put a headstone for your son, there? When Oliver was gone, I found it helpful to have somewhere to go." Felicity, was stunned silent. She had not expected Moira to do.

"I don't know what to say. I'll have to talk to Oliver about it." she finally said.

"Of course. If you don't want it there we can do something else or nothing it is up to you"

"I'll talk to Oliver Mrs.Queen, and thank you for offering."

"Talk to me about what?" Oliver said stepping into the room eyeing his mother and Felicity.

"She wants to know if when they take your headstone out we want to put one up for Jonas." Felicity said as Oliver came to stand next to her.

"Please call me Moira, Ms. Smoak." Moira interjected.

"You may call me Felicity." Moira Queen was coming to terms that Felicity was in her Son's life and now in the Queen family

"I think it is a good idea Mom." Oliver said reaching for Felicity's hand. Felicity nodded, having something that acknowledged Jonas's existence in more than just their memories would be a good thing.

"We will get it set up then." Moira nodded, turned and left the room, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

"That was very nice of Moira. How did she know though Oliver." Felicity said.

"It was. She overheard me talking to Tommy and Thea about him." he said simply. Felicity went to reply but her alert on her tablet went off. Grabbing it, her eyes went wide.

"Oliver, it's the subway man, he has Tommy." Felicity said. "We gotta go." together they left the mansion and went to the foundry, calling Digg on the way.

"Oliver follow the subway lines. I'm tracking him now" Felicity sat behind her computers giving directions to Oliver as he raced to find Tommy.

The video feed played on the opposite screen, so Felicity and Digg could relay that information to Oliver. They saw when he arrived at the seen and began to fight to get Tommy free. Felicity turned her head as Oliver loaded his bow. He shot the man in the leg. He did not want to kill the man but he wasn't giving up.

"Oliver do it." Felicity said. Knowing that this man would not give up unless he died. She turned her head as Oliver released the arrow and shot it into the man's heart, killing him. "You need to get out of there the police are five minutes out." she said

"I'm on my way back" Oliver said turning to Tommy he said, "you good?" Tommy sat on the ground bleeding, but nodded.

Felicity was swinging her blades on the practice mat when he got back. She swung them with precision, and concentration. Oliver called her name and she turned.

"Tommy's ok." he said. Felicity nodded and dropped her blades on the table.

"I found something else. The subway lines match the pattern in the book and Merlyn is involved in something called the Undertaking. I haven't figured out what that is yet." punching some buttons on her computer she showed him the subway lines and the pattern in the books.

Digg came up next to them and sighed. "Ever think we are in over our heads with this?" he asked as a rhetorical question. Felicity gave him a sad smile.

It takes Felicity a couple of days to figure out what the undertaking was. She burst into the foundry the night she did. Shouting Oliver and Digg's names. They turned from where they were sparing to look at her.

"Oliver Digg, i've got it, the Undertaking Malcolm is planning to destroy the Glades. Your mom knows all about it, she knows Oliver there is an earthquake machine in the fault lines of the glades." she was talking a mile a minute.

**A/N. so i am straying from Cannon at this point, more so, i may not have actually talked about the dark archer but he is present just as he was in the show. Tommy will figure out soon. My plan right now is to do S1 and S2. it's hard to remember everything that happened in S1.**


	11. So it Begins

Felicity had not slept. Between working in QC's IT department and her nightly work trying to figure out where the quake machine was, she didn't have time to sleep. She was unaware of what was going on around her. She did not realize that Helena Bertinelli tried to coerce Oliver into helping finder her father. She didn't realize Tommy had figured out that Oliver was the Arrow. She was in her zone.

"Felicity." she did not hear Oliver's voice calling for her, nor notice the presence of Digg and Tommy. "Fel.. " he grabbed her chair and spun her away from the computers, to face them.

"What Oliver, I am so close to finding it." she snapped, already moving to go back to the computers. He stopped her from moving.

"No Felicity you are going to sleep and eat, then go back to it. You have an alert set up for if your program picks anything up. You need to rest no."

Felicity glared at Oliver then swept her eyes around the room, finally noticing Tommy and Digg. she frowned at Tommy.

"Oliver," she said slowly watching Tommy. "What is Tommy doing down here?"

"He found out shortly after he was taken. Confronted me about it." Oliver said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said turning her gaze to him. He gave her a look.

"You were so focused on your computers and finding the machines that you didn't hear me when i tried." he said. Frowning she turned to Tommy.

"Tommy, What do you think of our little operation down here?" she said standing from her chair, crossing her arms and watching the man before her.

"I didn't like it at first but then Oliver explained everything to me. My father, the book all of it. My dad is the one going around dropping bodies, the Dark Archer. I'm glad Oliver isn't dropping bodies, well not a lot anyway. He only drops them when necessary it seems."

Felicity nodded and turned back to Oliver. "You could train him and Digg to help you in the field, it would make it easier, and I can stay at my computers more. Now where is a bed i need to take a nap." she said Oliver laughed and pointed

"My office upstairs. Lock the door." Felicity smiled, leaned up and kissed Oliver before bounding up the stairs to take a much needed nap.

On her way up she ran into Laurel, Thea and a boy she did not recognize. They were talking near the bar.

"Thea?" Felicity said "What are you doing here?" she moved toward the group.

"Lissy, Hey we were looking for Ollie and Tommy." Thea said.

"They are looking for something, I don't know how long they will be." she turned and looked at Laurel. "Who is your friend Thea" she asked

"Oh this Roy Harper i was hoping that Tommy and Ollie would give him a job." Thea said smiling.

"Oh, I'm sure they can. Ms. Lance." Felicity said addressing Laurel.

"Ms. Smoak." she nodded at Felicity. They had seen each other since their run in, and had been cordial to one another, but they were not friends. Tommy and Oliver would like them to be.

"I'll let Oliver know you are here." she turned and went back to the basement door, punched in her code. She walked a few steps down then hollered, "Oliver, Tommy, Laurel and Thea are here. Thea has a question about hiring someone." she then turned and went back out. She heard them coming up the stairs behind her.

"They are coming Thea, if you will excuse me, I am going to Oliver's office, i need to look at the tech up there." she went up the steps that lead to the offices and VIP area, opening the door and locking it behind her she collapsed on the large couch in the corner. She was asleep as soon as she laid down.

Oliver and Tommy joined Thea and Laurel up in the Bar area of Verdant. Thea smiled at her brother and his best friend. She liked the way Oliver was with Felicity. She hadn't seen him smile and be happy that much in a long time.

"Ollie, Tommy this is my friend Roy I was hoping you had a job for him" Thea said. looking between her brother and his best friend.

"lets got talk and we shall see" Oliver said leading him away.

"Tommy," Laurel said gaining his attention. "I want to know what I can do to apologize to Felicity. I see now how happy she makes him."

"I don't really know laurel. You would have to just talk to her." Tommy sighed. He loved Laurel, he did.

The three talked for a while, then showed Roy around the club after Oliver and Tommy decided to hire him as a bartender. Thea looped her arm through Roy's, grinning. Felicity emerged a while later from Oliver's office and smiled at him from the banister.

"Oliver" she called down to him a mischievous grin on her face that told him she was up to something. She sat at the top of the bannister railing and pushed herself to slide down it. She smiled as she reached the end and Oliver caught her with out hesitation. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You always catch me."

"when you choose to do things that can hurt you I will always do my best to minimize the damage" he teased her, setting her on her feet and leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Felicity," Tommy said. "Laurel would like to talk to you" Felicity looked at Laurel who stood have shielding herself behind Tommy

"what is it you would like to say Ms. Lance?" Felicity questioned.

"I would like to apologize for the way I've acted to you. I would like to say it was because I was grieving of my lose of Sara but that is just an excuse. I had no reason to treat you the way I did." Laurel said, having stepped around Tommy to face her.

"I understand, grieving is hard especially when others get happiness and you are stuck, not having that person back. I do accept your apology. I had hoped we would be able to be friends. Oliver spoke of you when we were on the island." Felicity said. she noted the way Oliver's hand had tightened on her hip.

"I'm sorry Ollie, I know Sara choose to get on the boat, she and dad had a fight that day, and she wanted to get away."

Felicity's Tablet pinged before Oliver could answer. She looked down and her face went white. "Oliver, we got to go." She said grabbing him and pulling him away.

She spun back to Tommy who had begun to follow, as Oliver rushed away. "Tommy, get them to the Mansion it should be safe then stay there. I will call you when it's safe." She said it low so the others couldn't hear

"Thea, is that your mom?" Roy said pointing to the only TV in the club. Sure enough Moira Queen was on the TV.

Felicity did not stay, she rushed down to the layer, Digg and Oliver were ready to go. "I need to call Lance, you need help getting people out of the glades and I need someone to defuse the bomb." She had her phone out dialing as she spoke.

"Ms. Smoak I was about to call you" Lance said

"Detective, He is on it. Right now I need you help. I cannot run the computers to direct to the bomb and defuse it. Arrow and Spartan are out evacuating the Glade." She said in a hurried tone.

"What about the Female? The one with the Blades?" he said "Can she help?" Felicity winced she had hoped he didn't know about her.

"No she cannot. She is a little busy right now." Felicity looked to where her costume was encased, wishing, only slightly that she could put it on and help.

"Okay, tell me what to do." Lance said already moving and giving orders to his men.

**A/N so a few more chapters of Season 1 then on to season 2. If I haven't mentioned it Felicity's costume is the same as it is in Legends of Tomorrow except more dark blue in it. The snow here is ridiculous and I am getting tired of it. RR LilKaari**


	12. Survive

Felicity sat alone in the foundry, the three men on the coms, waiting for further instructions from her. Oliver was walking in the tunnels and so was Lance, she could her them chattering away about things, the way Oliver was doing things to clean up the city and Oliver responding. Diggle was clearing the glades.

Her phone was ringing. Tommy. "Yes?" she asked careful not to use Tommy's name to tip off Lance.

"Did you see Moira's speech?" he asked.

"Yes I did. I cannot talk right now." she abruptly hung up on him so she could concentrate on getting the guys what they needed.

She muted Oliver and Lance's coms so she could talk to Diggle. "Hey Dig how is is going?"

"Good. I'm getting people out. I cannot get everyone though" he sounded strained.

"That is okay just get as many as you can i don't know how long we have." Felicity said going back to Oliver and Lance's Coms.

An alert flashed on her computer, looking up she groaned. This was not what she needed just now. "Arrow, the Dark Archer had been spotted, you need to go." she said.

"Where?" his voice came through. Making sure Digg was also in she answered.

"Merlyn Global roof. Go" she made sure both men went. "Detective Lance i'm sorry you'll have to go alone now." she said apologetically.

"That's alright i'd rather have him taken out his copycat. I can handle this without him, i've got you to walk me through." Lance said.

Felicity jerks as the door to the foundry bangs open, and Tommy walks down. Felicity glares at him. "Detective keep walking forward until i tell you otherwise." she muted his com and turned to Tommy.

"Why are you here." she glowered at him.

"I thought you might need some help." he said

"I don't go back to the mansion. Watch Thea and Laurel. This is my thing let me be." she said turning back to the computer, and unmuting the Com.

She pulled up a security camera at Merlyn Global to watch the fight between Oliver, Digg and the Dark Archer, also known as Malcolm Merlyn. To her dismay Tommy did not leave. Looking back at her schematics for the subway tunnels and where the earthquake device was placed she continued to direcet Lance.

"Okay, OKay, i think i got it. I can see it just ahead of me." Lance said as he came up to the device.

"Okay now i am going to walk you though disarming it." she turned back to Tommy and motioned for him to go again. He didn't.

She walked Lance through the disarming of the device, just as he finished she turned to the monitor that showed Digg, Oliver and Malcolm, Malcolm had an Arrow in his heart, and he was Laughing.

"Arrow, why is he laughing?" she asked clicking over to Oliver's com.

"There is a second Device." Oliver bit out.

"Oh no. no. no." she said "I already sent Lance out of the tunnels." she said it just as the blast hit. The east side of the glades was going down. The foundry shook. Tommy jerked closer to Felicity.

"We need to get out of here." he said. She shook her head.

"No i need to direct Lance out of the tunnels" she flinched and the foundry shook again and things began to fall.

"Felicity are you okay?" Oliver said over the Coms.

"Yes. Tommy's here." she motioned him to come closer. She opened Lance's com again, "Detective, are you almost out?"

"Yes just a few more feet." she muted his com and turned back to Tommy.

"I'm not leaving until that he is out safe and so are Oliver and Digg. you can stay or leave."

He did not have time to respond, when Oliver said.

"Felicity i need you out here when Lance is out of the Tunnel." Oliver said.

"Okay. he should be out soon. Tommy watch this monitor i need to change." she bolted up and grabbed her gear.

She changed quickly, slipping her blades into place on her back. She turned to Tommy at her monitors while she did. He was staring at her.

"You are the other one?" he asked.

"Yes. is it that much of a surprise? I mean Oliver is the Arrow and we went through a lot of the same things on that Island. Including the Bratva." she said "I need to go help Oliver." she slipped a Com in her ear. "This is how you control the Coms to talk to us. Do not touch anything else unless i tell you its ok" that being said she slipped out the side entrance. Another tremor shook the ground she stood on.

"Arrow where are you." she asked as she moved through the glades and past the people trying to get away. She would stop and help someone keep moving, when she could.

Oliver came back on the Com and told her his location and that Digg was with him. She made her way to him as quickly as she could, only pausing to help someone or if a tremor shook the ground again. When she finally reached him, he was digging people out of the rubble of the buildings. Digg was working alongside him.

"I'm here" she said moving next to him and pulling the person free and the guys lifted what was pinning them down. She continued moving along with Oliver and Digg, getting people out of the rubble and to the rescue teams that were now arriving in the glades. She wasn't sure how long they had been working when Tommy's voice came over the coms.

"You guys need to get out of there now. The police are coming in and they have orders to arrest you on sight." he said. Felicity turned to Oliver, who nodded. The three of them took off. Diggle moved into the shadows. Oliver pulled out his bow and loaded it. He fired, letting the cable go, hooking on a nearby building.. He grabbed Felicity and together they swung away.

"What is the Damage?" Felicity asked as they entered the Foundry. There were bits and pieces everywhere.

"The report keeps changing. We won't know for a while what the total count is." Tommy said. Felicity nodded and look to the others.

"Lets change and go to the Mansion. I am sure they are wondering where we are." together the four left the glades and headed to the mansion. Felicity hoped that Thea and Laurel had stayed in the Mansion.

"Moira was arrested right after the press conference she held." Tommy said. "They led her out shortly after it ended."

"Tommy!" Laurel's voice rang as they entered the mansion. At the same time, Thea's voice called, "Ollie, Lissy" the group was bombarded with hugs.

"We are okay." Oliver said answering for the group. "We were at the Verdant. We did not leave until it was safe. We saw Mom's broadcast."

**A/N here is the almost ending to S1. i am going to have a couple of chapters dealing with the in between of S1 and S2. there will obviously be major differences in my S2 happenings and the shows, since i kept Tommy Alive. Anyway hope you like it!! RR LilKaari**


	13. In Between

In the weeks that followed what was now being called the Undertaking, it came out that 503 people had been killed and many more injured. They went out almost everyday to help with the clean up, as themselves, not at their vigilante selfs. Felicity followed Oliver inside the mansion slamming the door shut behind her.

"Oliver we are not leaving. We can't. The city needs us here. The company needs us. Tommy has been helpful but he has his own company to deal with." Felicity said

"Felicity this is our fault. We didn't get to the second bomb, we didn't get those people out." Oliver said turning to face her.

"No we didn't Oliver, we may not have gotten more people out, we missed the second bomb, but this was not our fault. We did not place them and if we hadn't got the people we did out more would have died." Felicity said staring up at him. He was glaring at her.

"Felicity we need to go back to the Island." he knew he wouldn't win against her, but he tried.

"No Oliver what we need to do is help here. Keep QC in the Queen's hands because Stellmoor international is wanting to buy it and they would gut it and leave thousands jobless." she placed her hand on his cheek. "We are needed here. Tommy wants to Merge QC and Meryln Global into one company. It is a good plan, but to do that we need a majority in both companies. Tommy has that at Merlyn. We need to get that at QC to make this work."

"I can't be the Arrow rightnow." Felicity nodded.

"So continue to help with the clean up. We work to get the Queen name back in the good graces of the people. Show them that you do not support what your mother did."

Oliver nodded his agreement. "Where is Thea?" he asked.

"She is staying with Laurel right now. She doesn't want to be here."

Felicity worked on getting the majority shares in her and Oliver's names, and looking into the merge process, with Tommy. Oliver focused on the clean up. He spoke to people and donated food. She often joined him when she wasn't working on the shares and merge. Weeks went by before she was able to successfully say that she and Oliver owned 60% of QC, the majority.

Felicity went to visit Thea at Laurel's shortly after. Laurel and Felicity had formed a tense friendship. They tried because Tommy and Oliver were friends. Felicity at least saw that Laurel would make a good ally if things took a turn.

"Hi Laurel. How is working for the DA going?" she asked as Laurel opened the door to her apartment.

"It's good i like it a lot."

"And your dad how is he? I heard he got demoted? Which if you ask me is a dumb move because he helped save the city, if he hadn't helped it would have been a lot worse." Felicity said scanning the room for Thea.

"I agree. He shouldn't have been demoted but he also should have listened to his superior. It's a loose loose kinda deal." Laurel shrugged.

"Is Thea here? I need to talk to her."

"No she went out to talk to Roy." Laurel said.

"Okay, we miss her at the house. It's so big. Oddly enough i am not used to so much space, even though I was on an island for three years." Felicity babled catching herself before she said to much.

Laurel just nodded.

"I'm going to meet Oliver and Tommy at a clean up. Do you want to join us?" Felicity asked.

"Sure why not. It would be good." Laurel turned and went to change.

Together the two women walk to Felicity's car and drove to the glades. The Verdant was mostly unharmed and Tommy and Oliver were working on getting it cleaned up and back in working order. Oliver had told her that he wanted to give the club to Thea to run. He thought it would give her something productive to work on.

"Oliver?" she called out as they walked up to the Verdant. "Oliver?"

"Felicity? We are by the bar." he called. "Did you find Thea?"

"No. she is visiting Roy." she called back "Laurel came with though." they reached the bar and saw the three men, Oliver, Digg and Tommy working on cleaning up deprise.

"How does the basement look?" she asked

"Not terrible but there is going to be a lot to fix up. The power shot everything and things collapsed."

Felicity pouted a little bit. Her computers were down there. Her tech that she would now have to fix. She spent a lot of time on those.

"The basement?" Laurel asked "What is special about the basement."

"It's mostly storage, and Oliver and Digg have some workout stuff down there. Don't know why, they could probably just use one of the dozen rooms at the mansion." Felicity said.

Laurel stared at Felicity bewildered. "Oliver have you visited your mother yet?" she looked at him.

"No, I do not feel like talking to her at the moment. I will eventually and i have talked to the lawyer. She i hoping we can go with a blackmail plea. Pinning most of the blame on Merlyn saying he blackmailed Mom." Oliver said moving to Felicity's side.

"How is everything stock wise?" Tommy asked

"Good, Oliver owns the Majority now, but sadly Stellmoor was able to get the 40% i couldn't. We can still approve the merge, and you too need to decide who will be CEO and who will be Vice."

"Oliver can be in charge. He is more of a leader." Tommy immediately said backing away.

"As long as i stay in IT i don't care how you decide it." Felicity said. "Digg, will you stay with us?"

"I will stay as long as you need me too. I have grown to like you Felicity." he said placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling.

"Aww i like you too Digg." Felicity grinned.

The five of them then got to work cleaning up the club so they could reopen and get people working again. It took another month to get the Glades in working order. Though there was still a lot of damage and things that would never full recover from the undertaking.

Felicity stormed into the executive floor of QC, where Oliver and Digg stood just inside his office. She was angry. Why would he do this.

"Oliver, I Went to MIT, i did not major in the secretarial arts, I have a masters in Cyber security and Computer Science, that i got at 19." she was using her loud voice.

"Felicity, we all need to have out secret identities not. I cannot travel down whenever i need to discuss how we spend out nights." he said

"And i love spending the nights with you...3..2..1." she breathed.

"These computers have far more processing power and you can do anything on these."

"I will never get you coffee here. You want coffee get a machine in your office because i am not going to get it for you. Ever." she stormed back to the outer office and sat down. Digg looked at her.

"My secret identity is his black driver." he stuck a piece of gum in his mouth.


	14. New Day New Problem

Felicity stood next to Oliver. The Mayor and District Attorney were going to make speeches concerning the Hoods. Laurel stood next to the DA, as she was now the Assistant DA. she stood proudly listening to the speech. Four men in black, masked showed up, they made a scene, Oliver pushed her down and moved to the Mayor, DA and Laurel. The Mayor went down. Oliver was shuffled back by the crowd. Laurel rolled her eyes at the man infront of her, drew back her fist and punched him.

Oliver began to help get people cleared as the police arrived, Quinten in the midst of them, having been demoted. Looking around he spotted Felicity making her way to Laurel. They gave their statements to the police. Oliver, Felicity and Digg made their way back to QC, once Tommy had arrived, so he could see to Laurel.

"Isabelle Roschev" Felicity said walking into Oliver's office. He looked up at her, confusion on his face.

"Who is that?" he asked leaning back.

"The representative of Stellmoor, she is ruthless. She is the one they send in to gut the companies." Felicity said. "And in every photo she looks like she bite a sour lemon. Or kicked a puppy and enjoyed it."

"They only have 40% they cannot do much." Oliver said confident.

"No but they can stall a lot of other things, like the merge." Felicity said. "She will be here for the meeting in an a half hour." Felicity handed him the file she held. "This has everything you need to show them that the merge with Merlyn Global will be a good thing and ways to improve the image that i got from the PR people. I will, of course, be running the tech."

"And Tommy is coming?"

"Yes he is coming and bringing his people to support the merge." she confirmed.

"Mr. Queen" a sour sounding voice called from the doorway. Both turned to look. Isabelle had arrived. "I would have waited but your EA was not at her desk." she stared at Felicity mockingly.

"I was not there because i was letting him know what he needed for the meeting." Felicity shot back at her. Oliver placed his hand on her arm and squeezed gently.

"Ms. Roschev. We were not expecting you until the meeting." Oliver said.

"I like to meet who i am working with. I had low expectations, due to what everyone says about the playboy partying Queen who is now CEO. especially considering who he choose as is EA."

"I don't do that anymore. And Felicity is more than capable of being an EA she is over qualified in fact." Oliver defended. Isabelle said nothing, simply moved around the two of them and into the conference room.

The elevator dinged and Tommy stolled in, his Lawyer and two others following him. He grinned at them and waved. Felicity smiled and followed them into the room, taking her seat next to Oliver and the tech. The meeting had only been going a short while when four masked men entered the room with guns. They looked at Oliver and said.

"Oliver Queen, you have failed this city" and began shooting. Oliver tackled Felicity to the ground and began shuffling people out of the room. Standing he ushered Isabelle out then turned one was right in front of him. There was a thud and then he went down. Felicity stood behind him with a raised bat. He pulled Felicity out, grabbed the chain for the blinds and swung them out then back in a floor down. He pulled her hair away from her face checking to see if she was okay.

Hours later they were in the foundry. Felicity typing hurriedly away at her new computers trying to figure out who these copycats were. While she was doing so, she came across reports of a blonde women in black roaming the glades and saving people.

"Oliver" she called to him. "There is a blonde women going around the city and since my hair is black when i go out its not me."

"Was she spotted anywhere else?" Digg said moving to stand opposite Oliver.

"Yes at the Mayor's speech when the Hoods first attacked. She went after the one who threatened Laurel. She punched that one, it was a pretty good one." Felicity said. Oliver hadn't noticed that, he had been busy helping people get to safety. "We missed here, since we were busy getting people out." she turned to look at him.

"I understand why you didn't try and stop them, I do, but maybe we need help. You and I cannot be everywhere."

"What do you suggest then?" he turned to look at her.

"Tommy, Digg. I can see if Cisco will make them suites and you can train them. Digg had military training and Tommy seems like a fast learner. Thea's friend Roy had been spotted in the Glades trying to help people, bring him in it would be safer."

"I can have Digg, but Tommy? I can't put my best friend in the field. Digg had training like you said." Oliver said looking at Digg.

"I am willing to go into the field but i also agree with Felicity, Tommy could be good out there. He would need lots of training but it could work. Make it his choice, he may not want to." Digg said. "As for the kid, maybe not tell him who you are, go to him as the Arrow, train him somewhere that is not here."

"I'll think about it." Oliver said. He moved to the Salmon ladder and began working out on it. Felicity grinned that was her favorite. She loved watching him do that.

Later that day Oliver went to visit his mother in prison. He sat across from her at the small table. She smiled weakly at him.

"I helped kill a lot of people. I know that. I am sorry about that" she said.

"You also saved a lot people too. Your warning gave them time." Oliver said. He told his mother about Isabelle and her plan for QC.

"With Felicity by your side i believe you will bring it back. The Merge with Merlyn Global will be good too, for both companies." Moira agreed. "Your Felicity is a genius."

Oliver left shortly after heading back to the Mansion. He was surprised to see Felicity, Laurel, Thea and Tommy, sitting on the couches laughing. Felicity smiled up at him.

"They came for supper. I asked them to stay over, it gets lonely in this big house." Oliver settled himself next to her. "How is Moira?"

"She is okay. She blames herself for all the people that died. She also saved a lot of people with her announcement."

The group agreed silently. Raisa entered the room looking nervously at Oliver and Felicity. "Raisa?" Felicity said sitting straighter, as Oliver Tensed.

"Здесь есть человек, он говорит, что ему нужно поговорить с вами. о братве и анатоли"(There is a man here, he says he needs to talk to you. about the Bratva, and Anatoli) Raisa said it quickly. Felicity turned her gaze to Oliver who stood pulling her with him.


	15. Rest Maybe?

"Tommy Take them upstairs." Felicity said, "Спасибо Раиса, мы идем. иди с Томми." (Thank you Raisa, we are coming. go with Tommy.) she made sure they were moving before she followed Oliver.

Anitoli was at the door waiting for them. Oliver positioned himself half in front of her as they faced him. "Оливер, Фелисити, мои любимые американцы! (Oliver, Felicity, my favorite Americans!)

"Anitoli what are you doing here?" Oliver said his voice tight.

"I just wanted to see my too favorite Americans while i am in town visiting." Anitoli shrugged.

"I don't believe you Anitoli."

"Anitoli, please tell us why you are here. The truth" Felicity said, placing her hand on Olivers elbow.

"Felicity, you always amaze me." Anitoli said looking at her smiling. "I heard of the problem that plagued your city months ago, i am merely here to offer the Bratva's services." his sly grin told them that he would want something in return.

"No thank you. We have it under control. We will not be needing the Bratva right now." Oliver said.

Anitoli looked between the two of them. His American Captain and his wife. They had saved his live, along with another women. He trusted the two of them, wanted them to come back to the Bratva, to work more for him.

"Well then, I Will be taking my leave. But i am always around should you need me." Anitoli said. "Oh and your housekeeper, she is a lovely women." he turned and left shutting the door behind him.

Felicity turned to Oliver placing her open palms on his chest. He did not want to use the Bratva, at all. They had helped them in the past, but that was not their choice, they had a job to do and it was a means to get it done. They had the tattoos, hi rested on his chest, opposite his heart. Her's mirrored his, on her shoulder blade.

"Is it safe to come back down?" Tommy asked standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yes he is gone." Felicity said moving away from Oliver. She never liked that they had to join the Bratva nor what they had to do. She bounded up the stairs, past they others. She slammed the door to her and Oliver's bedroom. She moved around the room,pacing. The door opened, she knew Oliver would eventually follow her.

"Я ненавижу этого человека, Оливер, он злой человек. братва, это не хорошие люди. он хочет что-то, что он хочет? почему он не мог просто оставить нас в покое." (I hate this man, Oliver, he is an evil man. chaps, these are not good people. Does he want something he wants? why he could not just leave us alone.)

"Umm, I'm sorry I don't know Russian." Felicity whipped around, it was not Oliver. It was Laurel.

"Laurel, sorry. I thought it was Oliver coming." she said. She shuffled her feet as she faced Laurel.

"Are you ok? You bolted pretty fast." she said.

"I just don't like that man, or who he works for." Felicity said.

"Why? If you don't mind telling me." Felicity hesitated.

"He's the leader of an organization, they found us on the island, he did some not so nice things to me to get to Oliver." she didn't tell her the truth, she amended it. The Bratva did us her to get to Oliver, but they were in Russia, not on the Island.

"They did?" Laurel said sitting down on the couch. "Did it work?"

"Yes, for a time. Oliver did what they wanted, they only let him see me every few days." Felicity said, sitting down folding her legs under her. "It's why he keeps me close, why he always touches me."

"He needs to know you are there."

"Yes. he doesn't realize he does it. Even now, after years. It gives me comfort too." Felicity said.

"When did it stop?" Laurel asked.

"About a month is all he lasted." she shifted the shoulder of her top down. "He came back one day and i was laying there my shoulder bleeding. He lost it. Had most of the men around me down when the leader came." the scar ran across her collar bone.

"What did the leader do?" Laurel stared at her scar.

"He made Oliver his Second, a Captain. I became then Oliver's in their eyes. I held power too. They marked us."

"Marked you?" Laurel said. "What does that mean?"

"A tattoo. They match. Oliver's and Mine." she was not going to show Laurel that one.

"Hey" Oliver's voice flitted into the room. He was leaning up against the door frame.

Laurel turned to him. "Ollie" she said. He moved to kneel in front of Felicity.

"ты в порядке, Любовь?" (are you ok, Love.) He placed his hands on her knees.

"Да, Лорел проверяла меня." (Yes, Laurel was checking on me.)

"Um, guys, some of us here do not speak Russian." Laurel said.

"Sorry Laurel. He was asking if i was ok. He was standing at the door for a while though so he knew already that i was fine, is asking was redundant. Sometimes he likes to just stand there creepily." Felicity babbled."I mean how creepy is it that people just stand there and watch you like really creepy and …." she continued on.

"Felicity." Oliver laughed cutting her off. Laurel watched the interaction. Oliver seemed at ease with Felicity.

"Sorry. I tend to babble." Felicity apologized. Laurel just nodded.

"Oliver, what did he make you do?" Laurel asked.

"Bad things Laurel." was all he said.

"But he still hurt Felicity?"

"Yes. that last day, she was almost dead when I got to her." Oliver said. "The men were standing over her with a bloody knife." he growled out

"Oliver, Я выжил, я жив и в порядке." (I survived, I am alive and okay)." she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Laurel, perhaps you would like to accompany Felicity Tomorrow to lunch?" Oliver said, turning to her.

"Sure, if Felicity's overbearing boss will let her." Laurel joked.

"If he doesn't i'll just use my loud voice. I'm told that it's scary." Felicity grinned. Leaning forward she placed a kiss on Oliver's lips.

"So this is where the party moved too." Tommy said. "Thea went to bed." he joined the group sitting next to Laurel.

Oliver shifted to sit in front of Felicity, his back resting against the couch. Tommy pulled at Laurel to make her lean against him, he grinned.

"This is how it should be. The four of us sitting together. Chilling." Tommy said. Felicity smiled. Lifting her hands to play with Oliver's short hair, Oliver, in turn leaned his head further back, so it was resting against her outer thigh.


	16. Chapter 16

Felicity sat at her desk outside of Oliver's office at QC. her fingers were flying across the keyboard as she searched for leads on the blonde women who was running around. She was going to lunch with Laurel soon. Oliver was going to eat with Tommy and Digg.

"Ms. Smoak." Isabelle's voice broke through her inner monologue. She looked up at the women.

"Yes Ms. Roschev?" she answered not smiling.

"We have a meeting." she deadpanned. "Where is Oliver?" she asked.

"He is out getting his lunch. That meeting is not until two o'clock." it was a meeting to finalize the merger.

"We need to prepare for it." she was scaping for any reason, to bug Oliver. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Oliver is well prepared for the meeting, as is Tommy." Felicity said. "They have all they need." the elevator dinged and Oliver walked out, Tommy and Laurel following.

"Hello" Oliver said. Felicity stood and went to meet him, leaning up as he leaned down placing a kiss on her lips.

"Ms. Smoak that is hardly appropriate." Isabelle said. She was angry. "People may be talking about why and how you got this position, but that doesn't mean you should flaunt it. It is not something to be proud of."

"Ms. Roschev, are you not aware" Tommy started but Felicity stopped him.

"It's okay Tommy. She is must not watch the news or read the paper or anything." she turned to look at Isabelle. "I graduated top of my class at MIT, with a double masters in Cyber Security and Computer science at Nineteen."

"That may be Ms. Smoak." Isabelle started.

"I wasn't Finished." Felicity snapped. "I was kidnapped and dropped of on the island as well. I was with Oliver for three years. We are allowed such familiarities with one another. So do not underestimate my intelligence. I have a lunch to get to, excuse me." Oliver leaned down smiling as he dropped a kiss against her head.

Tommy and Oliver guided their girls to the elevator. Laurel glanced at Felicity as they made their way down. "Are you sure it's your loud voice that is scary?" she finale said.

"I suppose that Isabelle just makes me angry." Felicity shrugged. "Can we go to Big Belly? I really want a good burger." Laurel laughed and nodded.

"Let's head that way." the two women walked together. It was a nice day. Felicity enjoyed this. Taking time to enjoy the little things. They had just sat down, when Felicity's phone rang, her second phone, the Arrow phone.

"Hello?" she said, already knowing who it was.

"Ms. Smoak, I need help." Lance said.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"An old case i worked the guy broke out of prison, Barton Mathis, and operating again." Lance said.

"Okay I will pass along the message and let you know what I find." she said. She was aware that Laurel was watching her.

"Sorry Laurel, I need to get back." Felicity said, shooting a message to Oliver telling him what Lance had said.

"It's okay. We can try again another time." Laurel said. The two stood.

"Digg is coming with the Car." Felicity said not looking up from her phone. She was researching Mathis, finding all she could on the man.

He killed women and turned them into lifesize dolls. She grimaced. Sending the information to Oliver. Digg pulled up in the car. The two women slid in.

"Hey Digg." Felicity said.

The drive was quiet. Felicity quickly made her way up to her desk. "Felicity," Oliver said as she walked in. she held up her finger at him, signaling she needed a minute. She sat down then looked up at him.

"I don't have much yet. I will hopefully by the time your meeting is over." she said turning her attention to her computer. She kept typing.

"Felicity you are needed in the meeting. Remember you hold shares as well." Oliver said.

"Not that much I have like 5%." she said. "Besides you can handle this one. It is just signing paperwork." she brushed him away.

Oliver conceded and moved to the conference room, where the rest of the board waited.

Felicity kept working, she was looking into the past cases against Mathis. The women it seem shared something, besides being killed by Mathis, their choice for skin cream, highend. Felicity was already moving when Oliver and Tommy exited the meeting. Digg was waiting for them at the elevator. The fou got on. They made their way to the foundry.

Once they reached the foundry, Oliver moved to get on his arrow suit. Felicity stood at her computers. She was torn, she wanted to go onto the field with Oliver and help but she also wanted to stay and run the coms. She looked to Digg.

"Oliver, I need to go out there." she said when he came back. "I need to be bait. I can draw him out."

"I don't like the idea Felicity." he said looking at her.

"I know but it is the only way i can think. I can defend myself." she said. She grabbed the phone to call Lance.

"Ms, Smoak" lance said.

"Detective, we have a plan please meet Arrow at the normal spot. We are going to draw out Mathis."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Bait." she said simply. "I am going to go out and act as the ideal bait for him."

"What no." Lance said "You cannot put yourself in danger like that." he said "how is the Arrow allowing this?" Felicity huffed.

"It's my life, My choice i can take care of myself." she said, then she presided to tell him the plan.

That night Felicity had a com in her ear as she walked down the dimly lit street. Oliver and Lance talking in her ear. She spotted Lance not far away casually walking, Oliver she knew was hiding in the shadows. The bags at her side swung. Diggle was walking opposite of Lance, offering no opinion on the situation.

She had just turned the corner when Mathis grabbed her. She let out a scream, not because she was scared, but because it startled her. She heard Oliver's shout as he and Lance followed. She was taken to a warehouse, she heard both of them enter. She struggled against Mathis's hold. She got away, but so did Mathis.

"He got away." Felicity said as she stomped down the stairs of the foundry. "I went and got all prettied up and he got away." she was not happy. Kicking off her shoes she sat down at her computer.

Oliver looked at her and gave sad smile. "We'll get him Honey. We just need to try another way."

She huffed and began to type away. Oliver went to change into a pair of sweatpants that he had and grabbed the bar of the Salmon ladder. Felicity looked up at the sound of the bar moving. She sighed she loved watching him do that. She watched for a while before moving closer, her computer was set to alert her if anything on Mathis came up.

She hadn't gotten far when the computer beeped. She turned and frowned. She saw the alert and typed furiously, muttering 'frack' as she continued.

"Felicity?" Oliver said. "What is it?" he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lance and Laurel. Mathis took them. He says he is going to kill them. Get Tommy i need him to run my system. Call Digg." she said. Moving to grab her outfit to change. Oliver already had his phone out ready to call.


	17. Chapter 17

Tommy and Digg showed up at the Foundry at the same time. Tommy moving to the computers. Digg grabbed his own gear. Felicity ran Tommy through the Coms again, then sighed.

"Oliver, if he is going to run coms we can't use his name." looking at Oliver as she frowned. "It's too much of a risk." Oliver nodded.

"Diggle is Spartan. Oliver is Arrow, what are you Felicity?" Tommy asked.

"Depends on where I am. When i run the tech i'm over watch. When i'm out with Arrow in this," She gestured to her outfit, "I'm sapphire blade, Cisco's idea"

"why not use Overwatch as a general term for whoever runs the Tech?" Digg said.

"It will work for now" Oliver said. He moved to rest his hand on the small of Felicity's back, "We need to go." the three moved away from the tech and out the door.

Digg hopped in the van and Felicity and Oliver on the back of his Ducati. Jumping off of the bike as they reached their destination, she moved quickly inside listening as Oliver gave instructions. Felicity saw them first, Lance was on the ground, Laurel was strapped to a table that stood up. He was making her into a doll.

The fight was quick. The blonde women showed up. She and Oliver fought Mathis. Oliver knocking him away from the Blonde and then she knocking Mathis with a pipe and then killing him. She ran off before they could talk to her. Felicity held on to Laurel with an arm under hers and supporting her weight. Oliver had Lance, they moved out with Digg, to the van.

"Thank you." Laurel rasped out as Felicity sat her down in the van with the side door open. Lance sat next to her wrapping and arm around her shoulder. She smiled and nodded. Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"Lance, Laurel, these are my partners, Sapphire and Spartan." Oliver said. Lance nodded at the two.

Laurel leaned against her father, closing her eyes. Lance put his head against hers. Police sirens began to blare around them. Oliver looked around him, they needed to leave. Digg moved to the van as Laurel and Lance stood.

"Go" Laurel said. Felicity nodded at Laurel and sprinted to the Ducati. She wrapped her arms around him as they sped away.

She spent the most of the next day at QC working on figuring out who the blonde Vigilante was. She seemed to be following them. Showing up when they were. It didn't make sense to her, why would this person be showing up where they were? Her face fell into a frown as she looked through the information she had gathered.

"Felicity, we need to go." Oliver said. "We are going to be late." she stood walked with him to the elevator, Digg in front of them. She instinctively leaned into the hand he had resting on the small of her back.

They still arrived late, which Felicity found funny considering this event was being held at Oliver's home. They snuck in the back door and up the stairs so they could change into what Moira would consider appropriate attire.

"Oliver," Felicity said looking up from her phone. "Someone in the glades, they have guns." he looked grim but nodded.

"Okay. call Digg," he said moving to the window and slipping out. Felicity moved away calling Digg.

After he filled him in she went down to the party, spotting Tommy, Thea, Laurel and Lance as well as Mayoral candidate Sebastian Blood. Felicity did not like that man. She smiled at Thea, and the others as she joined them.

"Lissy!" Thea said. "You are late! Where is Ollie?" Felicity glanced at Tommy.

"He had something to take care of, he will be here soon."

"I certainly hope so this is important for the company." Isabelle's voice cut into the silence.

"He will be." Felicity said. Moving away so she could direct Oliver's path over the Come. she always kept some in the house. "Oliver." she said getting his attention.

"I'm here." he said his voice was strained so she figured he had found them.

"Hurry. Isabelle is here and asking questions already." she then moved back to the group. She jumped slightly as a gunshot went off, in the Com. "Oliver?" she said slightly nervous.

"I'm okay. On my way back." he said.

"Is he ok?" Tommy asked coming to her side. She turned to him and nodded.

"He's on his way." she turned to watch the people that milled around the mansion. Thea was over talking to Roy who had just shown up. Laurel was standing next to her father, watching Felicity and Tommy.

Felicity tensed as Isabelle neared again. Her face contorted into a frown. Isbelle stood directly in front of her now. Her grip tightened on her drink.

"Where is Mr. Queen" she said bluntly. "He is extremely late."

"I'm here." the hand on her lower back was a welcome relief as she relaxed into his touch, smiling up at him.

"Is that blood?" Isabelle asked pulling her eyebrows together.

"What" Felicity jerked her head back and looked up. There was blood on his neck, she quickly wiped it away muttering to Isabelle that it was his blood, only after saying not to worry it wasn't his. Tommy laughed.

"If you will excuse me, Ms. Roshcev, Felicity and I need to make the rounds." Oliver guided her away with the hand on her back. Tommy looked at Isabelle and grinned.

"Later Wicked Witch of the West." Felicity bit back her smirk. He had said it loud but not so loud that everyone heard him.

"Tommy that wasn't very nice." Oliver said failing to berate Tommy.

"Who cares Ollie. No one likes her." Laurel took Felicity's hand as they approached her and Lance.

"Felicity," Laurel said pulling her from Oliver. "There is a Blonde women in a Cocktail dress looking for you." it came out as a hiss, she tensed and looked up at Oliver, it was one thing that she had not told him in depth about, Her Mother, Donna.

She turned grabbing Thea and Laurel and bolted for the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. She vaguely heard Oliver and Tommy call her name. She didn't stop until she reached her and Oliver's room. She flopped herself down on the bed and shut her eyes.

Her mother had always meant well but she had also made some very poor decisions. Felicity knew that some of them were for her benefit, like her education.

"Lissy?" Thea said. "What's going on?" Thea had not heard Laurel when she mentioned the blonde women.

"Yeah i'd like to know why we got dragged up here?" Laurel said looking around the room.

"The Blonde women. She is my Mother Donna Smoak." Felicity deadpanned.

Both girls stared at her.

Both women stared at her, mouths open. "Are you adopted?" Thea blurted.

Felicity laughed, and groaned.

"No i checked i am in fact related to her." sitting up she sighed. "I was hoping the phone calls with her would be enough and she wouldn't come here but i guess not."

"Have you seen her since you got back?" Laurel asked.

"In person no." Felicity did not expound. "Thea is there Mint chip in this house? I need some Mint chip" Thea shrugged

"Maybe." she turned and left the room.

They spent the rest of the night there. The three of them eating Ice cream and talking nonsense. When the noise downstairs had died down, the girls had passed out on the bed. At the noise of the door opening Felicity bolted up throwing the knife she kept in her bedside drawer. It stuck in the door from just missing Tommy's ear.

"Damn girl" he said moving away.

""Sorry Tommy, reflex." she said attempting to untangling herself from Thea's limbs, but not being very successful. Pouting she looked up at Oliver who was watching her with amusement. She lifted her hands and wiggled her fingers.

"Help please, these people have me trapped." Oliver moved next to stand next to her on the bed. She was near the edge with Thea next to her and Laurel on the outer edge.

"Tommy," Oliver said the tone in his voice amused and playful.

"Yes Ollie?" his tone matching Olivers. Laurel shifted, now slightly awake. Oliver gestured to the girls, Tommy nodded. Laurel caught it first.

"Don't you dare Thomas Merlyn." she said still sleepy.

"Do what Laurel?" he asked innocently as he approached her. She glared at him. Felicity managed to get Thea's arms away from her and her head back on the pillow. It was a rare moment where she was not completely aware of what was going on around her. Oliver and Tommy flopped directly on top of Felicity and Laurel, startling Thea awake. Laurel was laughing as Tommy as his fingers danced across her ribs. Felicity just tucked herself completely under Oliver, letting his body shelter her own.Thea glanced between the four people, before grabbing a pillow and whacking Tommy in the face.

"Shut up Merlyn. I'm sleeping." she said closing his eyes again. Tommy went quiet and slide to Laurel's side wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to him. Oliver went to move but Felicity held him where he was by gripping his arms.

"Stay" she murmured sleepily. Enjoying the weight that was him. He rested his head next to her and nodded. It was a very good thing that this bed was massive and could fit the five people comfortably.


	18. chapter 18

Felicity stood on the rooftop across from Laurel's apartment. She'd been standing there for a while now. The black hair of her wig flowed in the wind, whipping across her face. The mask on her face. She rarely let they hair of her wig out of the ponytail. It was hard to have it down when fighting, but she wasn't here to fight she was here to get answers.

She had gathered the information about the blonde vigilante, she discovered that it was Sara Lance. She had been on the Gambit with Oliver, and on the Amazo, all before she had meet him on that beach. Oliver had told her all about Sara, and how he thought she may be dead. She had been taken to the League of Assasians. She found out that it was Laurel the the Blonde was interested in, not Oliver.

So here she was, waiting for her. Knowing she would be by, to check on Laurel. Laurel was sitting on her couch with Tommy, laughing about something. Felicity smiled. They had a bottle of wine open and were eating pizza. She heard the footsteps approaching from behind her but didn't turn around.

"You should tell her that you are alive." Felicity said.

"And how do you know who I am?" she asked.

"A friend told me." she finally turned to face Sarah Lance. "He doesn't know its you, not yet anyway."

"I don't tell her to keep her safe." Sara said.

"It may seem that way, but they are going after her anyway." Felicity said. "Come on, He is waiting for me. Tommy will keep Laurel safe." she turned and moved to get off the roof, trusting Sara to follow her.

"Felicity where were you?" Digg asked as she came down the stairs of the foundry, eyeing the women following her.

"I was out. Where is Oliver?" she asked pulling the wig of her head.

"He is getting Big Belly." Digg said. "Who is your friend?"

"John Diggle meet Sara Lance." Felicity said sitting down at her computers, but still facing the two.

"Sara Lance? I thought she was dead." Digg said watching the women.

"I'm not." Sara said.

"Felicity." Oliver said seeing her sitting at her computers, and handing her the bags, before turning to Sara, "So you went to get Sara? How did you figure out it was her?" he said.

"She was following Laurel not you. After all you told me about her it made sense for it to be her that was following Laurel." Felicity said, with a shrug as she tucked into he food.

"Sara," Oliver started.

"Your girl is good Ollie." Sara interrupted.

"She is remarkable" Oliver said smiling down at her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for remarking on it." Felicity quipt back at him.

"Ollie I can't tell Laurel and dad that i'm alive not yet."

"I think you should but it is your choice Sara." Oliver said. "Until then you are welcome to work with us and stay here, there is a cot."

Sara nodded at Oliver. "Thank you. So tell me about Felicity and all of this." Sara said gesturing to everything around her.

"Felicity can tell you about herself." Felicity said. "After she has changed out of this. I like the outfit i mean Cisco did a great job but still i would like to get out of it now. Oliver," she looked at him. He smiled at her and nodded. "Sara, make friends with Digg." she and Oliver moved away from the two.

"What is it Felicity?" Oliver asked as he peeled the coat of her outfit off. She turned to face him.

"I don't know Oliver. I don't think she is just her for Laurel. Something else is going on. Something with the league maybe."

"I'll talk to her. See if I can get her to tell me." Oliver said. She nodded then grinned up at him. She had taken off her shoes and now stood several inches shorter than him. She leaned up wrapping her arm around his neck pulling him down for a kiss.

When they joined Sara and Digg, the two were sparing, using Bo staffs. Felicity leaned against Oliver with her back to his chest arms folded across her chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head. It was a quiet night not much going on. She enjoyed these nights.

"So how did you two meet?" Sara asked when she noticed their presence.

"I was on the beach at Lian Yu, no idea why i was there or how i go there. Even today i don't know. Could never find anything." Felicity said too comfortable to move from her spot against Oliver.

"I meet her in the abandoned plane crash. She was hiding." Oliver said.

"And since then?"

"She as been with me through everything since i meet her." Oliver said looking down at her.

"Not all of it is pleasant. Actually most of it is pretty bad. Like really bad. So bad. But we go through it together and we will get through anything else we need to." she said

"You told her about me." it wasn't a question on Sara's part.

"I have no secrets from her." Oliver confirmed. "She knows everything"

"He only told me what was not personal to you alone and not related to what he went through." Felicity said.

Sara regarded the women standing there completely at ease with Oliver. She was tiny next to Olivers huge frame, yet she seemed to completely occupy his space with her small body, and he welcomed it, the complete invasion of his space.

"Oliver, it's getting late and you have a meeting in the morning." Felicity said. "Take me

Home. Goodnight Digg, Sara" she moved to the stairs.

"It is good to see you Sara." Oliver said before moving to follow Felicity out the door. The ride to the mansion was silent. The trip up the stairs and too the bedroom was also silent. The rest of the night was silent as they slept.

The shrill ring of Felicity's phone woke her up. She blindly answered it not bothering to see who it was.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Felicity, have you been avoiding me? I came to see you and yet i couldn't get a hold of you."

"Mom?" she said still not awake.

"Yes, it's me." Donna said again.

"Sorry mom give me a minute you just woke me up." she sat up slightly.

"Felicity, you have been home for almost a year and I have yet to see you." she continued on as though Felicity hadn't spoken. "I mean you haven't even come home to Vegas."

"Mom," Felicity said more awake now. "I have my own reasons for not coming to Vegas." she said sharply.

"And what would that be? I'm your mother who better to support you than me?" Donna said.

"Mom, I love you but this you cannot help me through. You have never been stranded on an island with no idea as to why you are there." Felicity said. Oliver was now awake, he had sat up against the headboard and pulled her to rest against him.

"And there is people in Starling that can? Sweetie, I'm your only family you should be with me. Here in Vegas."

"Mom, you cannot help me with this. Oliver can. Oliver was there with me." she said.

"Felicity Sweetie I just want my girl back, my bright smart babbling little girl."

"That girl died the moment she woke up on the beach of an island. That girl went through hell and came back someone else, she no longer exists." she didn't wait for her mother's response just hung up the phone and tossed it away from her.

Oliver said nothing just wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as he began to pepper kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"We need to get to work. At QC, meetings today. Lots of meetings." Felicity said. "And Dealing with Isabelle. I really don't like that women.


	19. chapter 19

Diggle was waiting for them outside with the car, his face was grim. Oliver watched him for a moment before asking,

"Digg, what's wrong?" Oliver asked as they slide into the car.

"My ex Lyla, she was sent out on a mission and I haven't heard from her."

"Where?" Oliver asked.

"Russia." Digg said. "She was following a lead on Lawton."

"Okay. Felicity." Oliver started.

"Already on it. Making plans for Russia. We will say we are visiting the subsidiaries." Felicity said her tablet out and fingers flying across the screen.

"I can't ask you to do this." Digg said.

"Your not." Oliver said, "we are your friends Digg."

Felicity spent the day, while she wasn't in meetings, making the plans and figuring out where Lyla was being held. But the end of the day she found Lyla was being held in the Gulag.

"We leave early tomorrow morning. Tommy is going to watch the foundry and make sure things here are working well. Sara is going to stay as long as she can." Felicity said as they made their way back to the mansion,

"Thank you both so much." Digg said.

Oliver watched Felicity carefully as they entered the Mansion. Their time in Russia and the Bratva had affected her more than it had him. Most of her scars came from their time their. She moved around their room with ease as she packed their bag. She held two leather bracelets in her hand, running her fingers over them.

(Flashback)

She was dangling up in the air three feet from the floor, the chain wrapped around her wrist cut her skin, the crimson blood dripped down her arms. Men around her were yelling. The Russian sounding even more cruel. The salt tears dripped down her cheeks. One of the men walked over to her and said something in Russian that she couldn't understand. His hand grasped her chin tightly.

The man who she assumed was in charge came in. He must have ordered them to let her down. Her legs were weak and she crumpled to the ground in a heap. The chain on her hands loosened but stayed in place. Her head was jerked up by the loose hair in her ponytail.

"He will be back tonight. You better hope he accomplished his mission." he said his accent thick.

Oliver. He was coming back tonight. She would have a reprieve. She knew that she was being used as leverage to get Oliver to do what they wanted him to. This was the first mission they had sent him on. He had not done something, hence why she had been hanging. Her hands dropped to her knees and she sucked in a deep breath.

"He will be back in an hour or so." she was told as he walked away. She didn't let her eyes drop closed.

She stared at the red of her wrists. She touched the red liquid, it was warm against her fingers. Footsteps echoed through the building and she jerked her head up. Four men walked into the room, Oliver trailed behind them. Felicity tried to get to her feet, they still wouldn't hold her weight so she stayed down.

"Anitoli, let her go. I did as you asked." Oliver said wanting to move to her but not being able to.

"You did not Oliver. You left out one thing that we wanted. You left the little one alive." the leader, Anitoli, said. He motioned with his hand and one of the men grabbed Felicity at her elbow, jerking her up. Oliver tensed.

"Leave her alone." he growled out. The other men held him back.

"No, you did not do as told. She pays the price." Anitoli said moving to her. He had a blade in his hand. He dragged the flat edge of the blade against her face, down her arm. He dug the tip of the blade at her outer elbow, he dragged it down to the scars on her wrist, she screamed and Oliver growled at the men to let her go.

She was dropped to the ground her vision danced. She heard Anitoli murmur something and then her chains were gone and she was in Oliver's arms. They were being lead somewhere. It was a small room with a cot, there was a sink and some bandages. She was laid gently on the cot then her vision went black.

Present

"Felicity." Oliver said, his hands now resting on hers. He snapped the bracelets on her wrists.

"I Don't really want to go back their Oliver." she said. "But Digg needs our help."

"I know Honey. I'll keep you safe. I promise." Oliver said pulling her close.

"I know you will, and I want to help Digg. he had helped us so much the least we can do is help him." Felicity said.

Of all her scars, Felicity hated the ones on her wrists the most. They were the hardest to hide. She didn't always have the bracelets on, they covered the scars completely, problem was most people stared more when she wore them. She had gotten good at covering them in makeup, but that took time, time she didn't have while they would be in Russia. If they were going to see the Bratva, it was better that she had them covered.

Just as they were boarding the plane, Felicity spotted Isabelle walking toward them. Tapping Oliver, she pointed.

"Ms. Rosecvh, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked

"You are going to see our Russian subsidiaries, I am coming along, just to make sure this is actually a business trip and not a vacation with your EA." Isabelle said.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you i am not just his EA?" Felicity said. Her fingers now twisted the rings she had on her left hand. Another thing she had to wear while in Russia. They had married in Russia, Bratva had made sure of that

"Nice bracelets. Covering secrets." Isabelle said brushing past her and boarding the plane." Oliver and Digg shared a look as Felicity stomped onto the plane.

Felicity sat next to Oliver on the plane, avoiding Isabelle, attempting to ignore her presence as a whole.

The cold Russian air hit her as she walked off the plane. Taking a deep breathe she walked down the steps. Oliver was ahead of her with Isabelle, Digg was beside her. She couldn't hear what Isabelle was saying, but it was upsetting Olver. She was tempted to go over there but didn't feel like talking with Isabelle so soon after the plane ride.

"Oliver told me that you were to be with him or I while we are here. Care to tell me why? All the time i've known you two, you have been in worse situations and he's never done this, so why now? Why here?" Digg said, watching her face to see her reaction.

"By now you know we were not always on the island." Felicity said eyes still trained on Oliver and Isabelle.

"Yes. kinda got that." Digg said.

"We spent some time in Russia, here. Neither of us liked it much." Felicity said. She slide her passport over to the person standing at the gate.

"I'm going to guess and say it has something to do with those bracelets you are now wearing." She touched the bracelet on her left wrist.

"I figured you would have said the rings." she said simply, smiling as she did.

"Nope, i figured the two of you were already married." Digg shrugged.


	20. Chapter 20

Oliver paused, waiting for Digg and Felicity to catch up to him and Isabelle. Felicity was smiling, not an uncommon thing when she was around anyone other than Isabelle. Oliver's arm immediately went to the small of her back as she came to stand beside him, and placed a kiss against her temple. She could feel the tension coming off of him.

"Isabelle, I am going to take Felicity to supper. We will see you at the hotel later." he said.

"We have a meeting in the morning." Isabelle crossed her arms and huffed.

"And that is in the morning, its supper time. We are going to eat. Digg" Oliver said looking at the man, who nodded.

The three moved away from Isabelle. Their luggage in their hands. Felicity slid into the car next to Oliver and ran her fingers over her wrists. The leather was stiff against her fingers. She looked to Oliver.

"Where are we going first?" she asked.

"Bratva contact. We need a way in. they have a contact in there." Oliver said taking hold of her hand and rubbing a finger under the bracelet over her scars.

"Which one?" she asked. Most of the men who had personal taken part in her torture were dead, or missing. Only a handful were left.

"Not sure, Anitoli didn't say. I know he is meeting us as well." Felicity tensed.

"Okay." it was a simple word that could convey many emotions. In Felicity's case right now it was one of uncertainty and dread. Being back in this country that caused her so much pain was hard for both of them.

The three of them did a little scouting of the Gulag and Russia itself. Digg had never been, so Felicity and Oliver showed him the few sites that they had happy memories. They did go to eat, pretending that they did not have unhappy memories in this place, Moscow. Felicity was jumpy, she was leaning into Oliver more, shrinking into his side, making sure he was next to her the whole time they were out. Her eyes would dart around whatever room they were in looking for threats.

When they finally got back to the hotel she flopped onto the bed and let out a long breathe. There was a knock on the door shortly after they got back. Felicity sat up, now dressed only in a Tank top and shorts, Oliver was only in his shorts. He moved to open the door. It was Isabelle.

"Hello Oliver." she said not seeing Felicity. "I came to see if you wanted to have some fun tonight."

Felicity snorted. Sure once upon a time if things were different, Oliver might have gone for it, even if she was an evil witch, but now he had Felicity, he loved her and would never do that to her. Felicity moved quietly behind Oliver, his massive frame hiding her from Isabelle's view.

"No Isabelle, I am very happy with Felicity." he said feeling her arms wrapping around his ducked her head under his arm, which he lifted so she could.

"Isabelle, you should go out and have some fun. Alone. Without Oliver, who will be with me tonight, like he is every night. Get this in your overly thick skull you crazy women, Oliver is mine, he loves me. He is not stupid like he once was, he may have gone after you at one point a thousand years ago, but now in this moment and forever more, he is mine. So back off." She gripped the door and slammed it in Isabelle's face

Much to Felicity's releaf, nothing overly awful happened in Russia. They got Lyla back, had minimal contact with Anitoli and the Bratva. Lyla was going to stay with Digg for a time, to get back on her feet. The fun started when they returned from Moscow, the count had escaped from prison, and Moira's trial was coming up, and Isabelle had leaked the Oliver and she had married, not when just that they had. There was no proof for the media to get a hold of, Felicity had made sure of that.

They both would have loved to tell everyone that they were married, but the timing was wrong. They had a plan and they needed to stick to that plan. Going off the plan was not a good idea, according to them. The new strain of vertigo that the count was getting around was dangerous, causing more problems than the previous one had.

Oliver was focused on the trial and his mother, and Thea, since Laurel had taken up on the side against Moira. It hurt them all when she told them, telling them that she didn't have a choice as the ADA, it was help or lose her job.

"Oliver, go I'll be fine here, go to the trial be with Thea. i can watch Diggle and continue looking into the Count and this new drug." Felicity said pushing Oliver to the door of the foundry.

"Fine. call me if you need anything." placing a kiss on her head he left the foundry.

**A/n sorry about the duplicate chapter. I update from a tablet during the day because WiFi where I work won't let me on to FF.**


	21. Chapter 21

Felicity sat at her computers for a time watching Digg. eventually, she found something and made her way to QC, she was in her office when she heard a crash and looked up. She froze for a second before sliding under her desk.

"Come now Ms. Smoak, no need to hide, i know your here." the joking evil voice of the count mocked. She did not move.

Oliver sat in the courtroom, Thea next to him. They sat behind Moira and her lawyer. It was a long day and he just wanted to be with Felicity, at home with none of this happening. The judge finally called for a recess. He stood outside the room leaning against the banister, Thea sighed next to him talking about something. His phone rang. Felicity's name flashed.

"Felicity?" he asked

"Hello, Oliver." the count said. Oliver tensed, listening to what he said. He hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket, and began to move to the doors.

"Oliver?" Thea called out to him, "where are you going?" she asked

"Felicity is in trouble" he called back to her.

When he got to QC he cautiously made his way up to the CEO office's, looking around he did not see Felicity or the Count. He moved to the conference room where he saw the count and Felicity, who was tied to a chair. A syringe was in his hand, hoovering close to Felicity's neck. Oliver held his bow steady.

"Let her go." Oliver said.

"Not so fast Mr. Queen." he said pulling Felicity out of the chair. She was doing a good job of play acting scared. Catching Oliver's eyes she rolled hers and gave the briefest of smiles.

The fight that ensued ended when Oliver shot three arrows into the counts chest and Felicity dropped forward onto her knees.

"You okay?" he said moving to her side, holding her face in his hands.

She smiled and nodded at him, "I'm ok. I got what i needed. We know he is not alone behind this and everything else that had been happening."

Sirens blared below, "Go Oliver, before they come up here." she kissed him and pushed him away from her. She waited as the police officers made their way up to her.

She had only been speaking with the SCPD for a short while when Oliver and Digg came barreling through the elevator doors. Oliver belined for her and Digg stood back by the officers.

"Oliver," she said sharing an amused smile with him.

"Are you ok?" he asked for the sake of the officers around them.

"Yes, i'm okay. A little shaken up." she said accepting his arms around her pulling her close, his lips placing a kiss on her hair.

"Mr. Queen, it seems that the Count came here to get to the Arrow, through Ms. SMoak" Lance said

"Well he is dead now so it seems i owe the Arrow my thanks for keeping Felicity safe." Oliver said.

"Yes it would seem so." lance said slowly.

"Can we go now Officer? I would really like to change." Felicity said.

"Yes you are free to go." he said, Oliver and her began to walk to Digg and the Elevator.

The ride to the mansion was quiet. Felicity pulled her legs up and curled herself into Oliver's side. She contentedly sighed, closing her eyes.

"You know it is a little creepy how calm you are after having been held with a strong drug at your throat." Digg commented.

"Once you have been through as much as we have, this is nothing." Felicity said sleepily, not willing to open her eyes to look at him.

Moira was waiting for them when they got to the Mansion. She looked at the two of them then spoke.

"Felicity, Dear are you alright."

"Yes, i have been through much worse." Felicity said. "Right now i am just tired and want to sleep and shower, i really need a shower."

"Of course." Moira said.

"It's good to have you home mom" Oliver said. "It's been a long day for all of us. We can have breakfast tomorrow." Both Oliver and Felicity moved to the steps.

The days began to blur together as they went about their days. Nothing happened with QC that was out of the ordinary. Moira adjusted to life back as a free person. Felicity stayed close to Oliver, unwilling to let it be known just how much the count had affected her.

She was sitting at her desk one morning when she got the call., "Oliver Queen's office how can i help you?" she said in a fake cheery voice.

"Hello, this is the SCPD, there was a break in at one of your storage facilities."

"I will get Mr. Queen and we will be there shortly." Felicity said hanging up the phone and going to Oliver's office.

They made their way to the storage house, there was a centrifuge missing. It was not a small piece of equipment that was taken. It was a massive box like shape, that had been connected to the ground. Felicity stared at the spot where it had been.

"We don't know who took it or how" the officer said as he faced Oliver, Felicity and Digg.

"It looks like someone just ripped it out of the ground." Digg said. "But that is not possible."

"Actually it could be." a voice said joining the group. He was young, he looked like he was barely twenty. "Hi, Barry Allen Central City PD crime investigation unit. We have been looking into a similar case."

Everyone stared at him. "What do you know Mr. Allen." Lance said.

"Well these types of things have been happening in Central City, unexplainable things, i mean." he set his case down and began to ramble.

Felicity watching in fascination as he talked interjecting now and then. Oliver stood back next to Digg, watching her interact with Barry.

"Felicity why don't you and Barry head back to QC and work from there. Keep this close to QC." Oliver said. Felicity grinned up at him and squeezed his arm.

"Okay. come on Barry." she said leading the man out of the building. Digg followed, considering he had driven them.

Oliver stayed and talked with the SCPD, getting all the information he would need, both as the CEO of Queen Consolidated and as Arrow. Lance gave him a ride back the QC a short time later. He made his way up to the executive offices. Felicity sat in her office with Barry, sprawled out looking over data.

"Felicity" he said trying to get her attention. She didn't move. "Felicity." he said again.

"She hasn't noticed anything but Allen since they got back." Digg said, moving to stand next to Oliver.

"We'll leave her till lunch then. Big Belly will get her to move."

"Big Belly?" Felicity looked up, "Hi Oliver when did you get here?" her eyebrows furrowed, it had been a while since she had not noticed him enter a room she was in.

Oliver laughed. "Yes. Big Belly for lunch, is that ok? Mr. Allan do you like Big Belly? I came in just a few minutes ago."

Felicity held up her arms and wiggled her fingers from where she sat on the floor. "Help please." she said. Oliver leaned down and grasped her hands pulling her up and holding her tight to him, moving his arms to wrap around her waist.

"Hello." she breathed as he rested his forehead against hers. He placed a kiss on her lips then let her go.

"Digg and I will go get lunch in a couple of hours." Oliver said then looked over to Barry.

"Mr. Allan thank you for coming to help with this. We greatly appreciate it." Oliver said, turning to enter his office.

Over the next few hours Felicity and Barry worked. Oliver watched from his office. Eventually he moved and lightly touched Felicity's shoulder, "it's time to go Honey." she looked up at him and nodded.

"Mr. Allan." Oliver said.

"Mr. Queen." Barry said. "I'll see you tomorrow Felicity." he said.

"Bye Barry." Felicity said already following Oliver and Digg to the Elevator.

"Felicity when we get to the Foundry i would like to run a check on him something doesn't add up." Oliver said.

"Like what?" Felicity said.

"I don't know for sure, something just feels wrong." oliver said.

"I'll check it out. I don't agree I think he isn't up to anything but i trust you." she said moving to her computers as she walked down the stairs. She didn't speak as Oliver suited up and got ready to go out for the night.

"Felicity, this attack." Oliver started.

"I know. It seems a lot like the Mirakuru." she said. "I thought we were done with that."

"I guess not. We will stop it. We can get Cisco and Caitlyn on a cure" Oliver said. "But we will need a sample"

"I can work on that. Just Be careful tonight Oliver" she said. He nodded and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

Felicity geared up the coms and continued on the computer, searching for anything related to Barry Allen. What she found was police reports, they said Barry's father murdered his mother. Barry though was signing in to the jail where his father was being held at least once a week. Frowning Felicity looked closer.

Barry was taken in by a family friend, Joe West. he had a daughter and son, his wife was deceased. Barry, it said remained adamant that his father was innocent. There was a yellow blur that was in his house and killed his mother and a red one that got him out of the house. No one believed him. This didn't make sense, why would he believe his father all these years later still? He seemed to be less vocal about it.

A crash jolted her. It was the com. "Oliver?" she said, her voice rising, alerting Digg.

"I'm here." he sounded strained. "I got hit with something." another crash.

"Oliver!" no answer. "Digg we got to go get him." she was already moving, dropping the com on the desk.

He was sprawled on the ground in a pile of boxes. Digg got him up and they got him back to the foundry. He was on the table when Digg growned. "I don't know how to help him." he said.

"I think i know someone who can." She said. "Barry he is chemist as well. If not we call Caitlyn and hope he can make it."

"Call her anyway. I'll get Barry. Oliver won't be to happy that we told someone his secret." Digg said. Felicity pulled out her phone.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hi Felicity" Caitlyn said when she answered her phone.

"Hey Caitlyn do you think you can help me, Us? Oliver got hit with something i don't know what it is and he's not doing well, i mean Digg went to get someone who is here, from Central City, but i'm worried." Felicity babbled

"Felicity, your babiling." Caitlyn smiled a little. "Tell me about what is going on. Who is coming?"

"Barry Allan? He works with Central City PD." Felicity said. "Digg is back, he has Barry." she said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Put me on speaker." Caitlyn requested. "Mr. Allan?" she asked

"Yes?" he sounded confused. "I'm sorry what is going on?"

"My name is Dr. Caitlyn Snow, i work at Star Labs i need you to walk me through what is going on with Oliver."

Felicity stood back as she watched Barry jump into action, talking to Caitlyn as he worked, he did most of it on his own, but Caitlyn threw out suggestions every now and then.

"Felicity?" Caitlyn called from the phone.

"I'm here" she said moving closer to the phone.

"Oliver will be okay, i am going to come anyway just to check up on him." Caitlyn said.

"Thank you Caitlyn. So much." Felicity shut off the Call and looked to Barry. "Thank you Barry for helping him. I think it goes without saying that you cannot say anything about this, to anyone." Barry nodded.

"Of course. I mean this is beyond cool. You know the Arrow and he is Oliver Queen, and you know people at Star labs. This is so cool." Barry said walking around the Foundry.

"He won't be happy about this Felicity." Digg said looking to her. She stood leaning against the table that held her computers.

"I will handle it Digg. it was necessary, to save his life. Caitlyn wouldn't have gotten here in time and Barry was the best option." Felicity said.

The three awake people in the Foundry waited restlessly for Oliver to wake up. Felicity jerked when the door opened and Tommy came walking down. He was grinning like an idiot, until he picked up on the mood of the room.

"What's going on?" he asked eyes darting to Barry.

"Oliver was hit with something. Barry helped. Tommy Merlyn this is Barry Allan, he is from the CCPD. he was helping with the stolen centrifuge." Felicity said, walking over to Tommy, who immediately opened his arms and wrapped her in them. Laying her head against his shoulder she sighed.

"I haven't been this worried for him in a long time Tommy." she said her arms wrapping her arms around him.

"He's tough he will pull through. He has had worse." Tommy said. He had come to Love Felicity as a sister. He knew how much Oliver cared for and loved her.

"I really hope you aren't going to steal my Girl Tommy." Oliver's raspy voice said as he sat up and saw Felicity wrapped in Tommy's arms.

"Course not Ollie, besides i've got Laurel. You can have little miss genius." Felicity had moved away from Tommy and to Oliver's side.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not great." He turned his head and noticed Barry. "What is he doing here?" his voice turned hard.

"I told Digg to get him. We needed some help." Felicity said. Oliver stood.

"Caitlyn can help. It is what hse is good at." Oliver said not looking away from Barry.

"Dude, you should be thanking her not getting angry at her." Barry said.

"Barry, Thank you but stay out of this for right now." Felicity said not taking her gaze from Oliver. "I did call Caitlyn but she wouldn't have been able to get here in time. I know what i risked telling Barry."

"Is Caitlyn still coming?" Oliver asked finally moving his gaze to her.

"Yes she will be here by the end of the week." Felicity said.

"Fine. Mr. Allan. You need to tell no one about this. If you do i will find out." Oliver said.

"Right of course." Barry said.

"Digg," Oliver said looking to his friend. "Would you mind taking Mr. Allan back to where he is staying/"

Digg nodded and the two left, leaving Felicity with Tommy and Oliver. She looked between the two men and smiled these were her guys.

"Well boys lets go get some food i am hungry, also i want some mint chip. Tommy i expect Laurel to meet us." with that she moved to the door. Tommy and Oliver smiled and followed, Tommy pulling out his phone and calling Laurel.

It was not surprising that Felicity lead them to Big Belly Burger, it was her favorite place. She let Oliver order her food and went to sit down. Laurel walked in a few minutes later smiling. She plopped herself down next to Felicity. Turning she looked at her.

"So Big Belly at ten at night." Laurel said. "Why is my question." Tommy and Oliver returned with the food and mint chip ice cream.

"I was hungry it was a long day i figured why not." she said grabbing the ice cream and eating it first.

"As good a reason as any i suppose." she said taking her food and beginning to eat. "Tommy how is it being a VP of a company?"

"Well i wouldn't be able to do it if Felicity wasn't an excellent EA to Oliver and got me my own great EA, Mrs. Reynolds is a wonderful women" Tommy said.

"Do i need to be worried Tommy?"

"No Mrs. Reynolds is married and like sixty." Tommy said.

The evening passed with no real problems. Oliver and Felicity made their way back to the mansion. Felicity paused on the steps behind Oliver. She had heard something. She hid herself in the shadows and listened.

"You need to tell her, Malcolm."Moira said. They were moving into the living room.

"Not yet, she is not ready yet." Malcolm's voice was like ice down her spine.

"Malcolm she needs to know, you may not think she is ready to know that but i do." Moira said.

"She is my daughter, Moira i get to decide, not you." Felicity frowned, were they talking about Thea? She and Oliver knew that Thea was Malcolm's not Roberts, but they hadn't said anything yet.

Felicity moved back into the hallway and to her bedroom, Oliver was on the bed leaning against the headboard. He looked up at her and saw her confusion.

"What's up." he asked as she sat beside him.

"I heard Malcolm and Moira talking it sounded like they were discussing Thea." she said, "It sounded like they were talking about telling her." she said.

"She will find out eventually. I would prefer if Mom was the one to tell her." Oliver said pulling her against him.

Felicity hummed and closed her eyes, letting herself fall asleep. Oliver held her as she slept, sleep evading him. He weaved his fingers through her hair thinking about all that they had endured together. She had trusted him with very little faltering, there were times when she questioned his judgement, but in the end she backed him. He was trying to wrap his mind around her decision to tell Barry, a complete stranger, who they were. He knew she had to have a good reason to do so but he couldn't see it.

Oliver sighed, and reached for his phone. He flipped through untill he found the name he was looking for.

"Ollie, what's up?" Sara's voice flitted through.

"Felicity" he said

"Ah, trouble. What happened" she said

"She told someone, we have no idea about this person. She told him who we are brought him into the foundry. Digg helped." he said. He had called Sara to talk through this, he supported Felicity he just needed another voice to explain to him why she had done it.

"Why did she tell him?" Sara asked.

"I was hurt." he said after a pause. "Bad, some poison from something the kid knew how to fix it. Caitlyn wouldn't have gotten here in time."

"Sounds to me like she needed to save you, and did what it took to do that, a calculated risk." Sara said.

"Yea i know." he said. Flipping the phone shut and looking down to Felicity who was still asleep against him, her head resting on his chest.

"I love you." He said kissing the top of her head and shifting himself, and her, so he was laying down, she automatically curled against him tighter.


	23. Chapter 23

Felicity woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Blindly she reached for it.

"Hello?" she said sleepily, sitting up in the bed.

"Felicity? It's Caitlyn. I'm leaving Central City and heading for Starling. Cisco is insisting on coming with. He says he has the suits for Tommy and Diggle ready."

"Ok. we will see you in a few hours then." She said ending the call and closing her eyes hoping for a few more minutes of sleep. Her phone rang again and she groaned.

"What now Caitlyn." she ground out answering the phone.

"Nope not Caitlyn sorry." Sarah said.

"Sarah?" Felicity Questioned. "Why are you calling me? Not that i'm not happy you are i am. I just don't know why." she said.

"It's okay Felicity I get it. I'm calling cause Ollie called me last night." Sarah sighed.

"I know. I figured he would." Felicity gave up on staying in bed and moved to get ready for the day, first stop being coffee.

"Of course you would." Sarah Laughed. "What i want to know is why he called me instead of talking to you."

"Because he needed to hear my reasoning from someone other than me or Digg. but someone who had been through what we have." Felicity said taking a long drink of her coffee.

"What?" Sarah said clearly confused.

"He knew why I told Barry. He does understand it. But at the sametime he didn't. I don't think like Oliver, I'm not like that, like him. You and Oliver are similar, you grew up together."

"Oh" Sarah said. It made sense to her now.

"I get why Oliver and you are still friends Sarah, I'm glad you are." Felicity said, pressing the phone between her ear and shoulder, refilling her cup and going back upstairs.

Sarah stayed quite. Oliver was still asleep when she returned to the room. She leaned

against the door jam and sighed. Turning away she went to Thea's room. She opened the door. Thea was still asleep and next to her was Roy.

"Sara, i'm going to go ok?" she said hanging up the phone, she should really stop

hanging up on people.

"Roy" she poked him. "Roy" again she poked him.

"What" he said groggily. "It's early."

"Go to my bed i want to talk to Thea." She said shoving him again.

"But Oliver is there." he said looking scared.

"So? He won't kill you" she said. Reluctantly he got up and left the room, taking Felicity's coffee with him.

"It's payment." he said when she protested. She flopped onto the bed and poked Thea, till she faced her.

"Lissy?" she questioned. "Where is Roy?"

"I sent him to cuddle with Oliver." Felicity said shrugging

"Ok, what's up. Why did you tell my boyfriend to cuddle with my brother?" she asked.

"Cause i felt like it." she said. "My friend Caitlyn is coming from Central City today, bringing her friend Cisco."

"Do they know Barry?" Thea asked

"No i don't think so. I think Barry will be over the moon when he meets them though, they work at star labs."

Thea hummed and closed her eyes. "Can i meet this friend?" she asked keeping her eyes closed.

"Sure. we can meet when she gets here for lunch or something." Felicity let her own eyes drop shut and fall back asleep.

Both girls started when they heard twin hollars coming from Felicity and Oliver's room. Neither moved from where they lay. They just looked at each other smiling. It took a few minutes before both Oliver and Roy entered the room. Oliver looked annoyed and Roy just scared. Oliver reached down and picked up Felicity, hoisting her over his shoulder and walking back out of the room.

"Hey Oliver" she said "Put me down." she protested.

"No, you left me and let me wake up in bed with Roy." he grumbled.

She just laughed. "Well i got woken up by two phone calls, one was Caitlyn telling me that she and Cisco are coming today. The other was from Sarah." she said not needing to expound on that.

"Felicity," Oliver started

"I get why you called her Oliver." he had paused outside their door and set her down in front of him. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. He nodded.

"Oh you are all awake now good." Moira startled them. Thea and Roy stood behind her, hands intertwined.

"She came and got us. We were not ready to be awake." Thea said scowling.

"Good morning me mother." Oliver said turning to face her with Felicity in his arms.

"Let's go have breakfast, it smells as if Raisa has something special whipped up." she said.

The group followed Moira down the stairs. Felicity held Oliver's hand smiling. This was a rare family meal, all of them together, except Walter, who was not ready to come back yet. They sat around the table smiling.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture." the voice made them all freeze.

"Malcolm?" Thea said "I thought you were dead"

"No rumors of my death were exaggerated." Malcolm said.

"Malcolm what are you doing here?" Moira said. Felicity looked to Oliver, wondering if this was about what she had overheard the night before.

"I'm simply going to take your advice Moira." Malcolm said something underlying in his tone that set Felicity on edge.

"What advice is that Malcolm" Moira asked wearily.

"The one concerning my children, of course." the doorbell rang cutting him off. "Oh i hope you don't mind i asked Tommy to come by this morning i figured they should all be together."

Tommy entered the room, Laurel following him, her arm tucked in the crook of his elbow. He glanced around the room and stopped on his father.

"Dad, what is going on" not questioning why or how his father was alive.

"Tommy, Ms. Lance please take a seat." Tommy moved to sit next to Felicity, Laurel next to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Malcolm." Moira said still calmly eating her food, not looking up.

"Of course Moira. Why not they deserve to know, as you said." he turned to Tommy, the grin on his face still unsettling to Felicity.

"Tommy, you've always wanted a sibling right?" he said Tommy refused to answer, or look at his father, choosing instead to keep his eyes on Laurel or the table.

"Well how about two sisters." Malcolm said looking to Thea. "Thea, you are my daughter." Malcolm stated smuggly.

"Right well by blood maybe, but my father was and is the men who raised me. My father is Robert Queen, and Walter Steele not you, never you." Thea bit out. Not letting the surprise show through her exterior.

"And you Felicity? How do you feel about this outcome?" He turned his gaze on her. She froze.

"What?" she said still slightly confused

"Your father Felicity, is me." he said. She shook her head.

"No, my father left my mom and me, his name is Noah Cutler" she denied his claim. He laughed.

"No, your mother only told him that he was your father, it worked considering the Genius that you are, and who he is. You are my daughter." he said now growing angry that his two daughters were rejecting him.

"No" she said standing "I went through hell the last few years, i refuse to believe that you are my father." she left the room pulling Oliver along with her, the intention was to get to the foundry as soon as possible.

She dressed quickly and paced as she waited for Oliver to get ready then both left finding that the others had already left. Digg was waiting for them with the car, noticed her angry face and looked to Oliver, who shook his head. She wasn't surprised to see Tommy in the Foundry when they arrived.


	24. Chapter 24

Felicity was stuck sitting at her desk at QC instead of at the foundry where she wanted to be. She had to work. She did her daily tasks as fast as she could, simply so she could use her computers to do a little digging, well more digging. She had searched for her father when she was young and her skills were not as good. She had found very little. Donna had told her little and eventually she had let it go, deciding he wasn't worth her time.

She frantically typed, hacking into anything and everything she could to find out if what Malcolm had said was true, she hoped with all she could that it wasn't. Not that being the daughter of a wanted criminal was any better, or worse than being the one of the person responsible for over five hundred deaths.

Eventually she just grabbed her phone. She stared down at her mother's contact information debating making the call. The elevator dinged and she looked up. Tommy and Thea came in.

"Hi" she said placing her phone next to her keyboard. "Whats up? Besides the whole "I'm your father' bombshell that Malcolm dropped, which i refuse to believe without concrete evidence." she said.

"We figured, Thea feels the same. I do too." Tommy said.

"Which is why we though your friend Caitlyn could maybe run a test for us?" Thea said "She is someone that you obviously trust so we wouldn't have to worry about tampering."

Felicity nodded, "It's a good idea. I will ask her when she gets here." Oliver came out of the conference room, Isabell trailing behind him.

"Personal interactions on company time Ms. Smoak? That is no acceptable." Isabelle sneared.

"Oh shut up Isabelle. You are not my boss, Oliver is so if he has a problem with it he will do something not you. Grow up. We are not in high school fighting over the affections of a boy. Oliver is mine. Tommy is the VP of the company right under Oliver, and Thea is Oliver's sister. Combined the four of us have more pull than you. Now i have had a bad morning and would like to not have to see your stupid face today so leave." she deadpanned, looking to Oliver, who just grinned at her.

"You think this is just me? There are people backing me that you don't want to mess with." Isabelle sneered.

"Yea i spent the better part of three years on an island. In the north china sea. You don't scare me."

Isabelle stared at her. Felicity stared back not wavering. She was not in the mood to deal with Isabelle today. Huffing Isabelle left. Oliver bent down on his heels in front of Felicity, placing his hands on her chair.

"Hey." he said. She looked to him.

"Hi." she said

"It's almost lunch." he stated the obvious.

"I know." her eyes watching him, trying to convey a message she wasn't even sure of.

"Tommy, why don't you take our girls to lunch. I have somethings to finish up here then i will meet you both at Verdant." Oliver said not taking his eyes off of Felicity. "Is Barry still in town?" he asked

"Yes, he is talking with Lance i think." Thea answered.

Felicity leaned forward and planted a kiss against Oliver's lips, wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Thank you Oliver."

He stood, taking her with him, she stood, hands still around his neck, even in heels she was shorter than him. He leaned down and place another kiss on her lips before handing her over to Tommy. Nodding at his friend. To Thea he placed a kiss against her head.

"Have a nice lunch." He watched them leave. He watched the way Felicity leaned into Tommy when he wrapped an arm over the shoulders of both girls. It had been a while since something had shaken her like this.

Felicity bounded down the steps of the foundry two at a time. Thea was upstairs with Roy, Tommy was behind her. Caitlyn and Cisco were already down here with Digg and Barry. Caitlyn was rolling her eyes at Cisco. Barry looked confused.

"Caitlyn" Felicity said embracing her friend. "Hi Cisco" she waved. "Guys this is Barry Allen, he works with CCPD."

"Hey" Cisco said eyeing Barry. Barry said nothing.

"So Caitlyn, other than checking on Oliver i have another favor to ask of you." she said leading her over to her computers.

"Of course what's up?" Caitlyn said sitting next to her.

"Tommy can you and Digg show Cisco and Barry the club?" she said wanting them out of the room. They nodded and left

"OK it's serious then."

"It involved Tommy and Thea and me" she winced not wanting to say it outloud, to make it real.

"Felicity?" she said

"Malcolm Merlyn is Alive." she closed her eyes and slide her glasses of. Pinching the bridge of her nose.

"He's claiming to be Thea's and my father." she refused to open her eyes to see her reaction.

"And you want me to test your DNA to Thea and Tommy's?" Caitlyn surmised. Felicity nodded.

"It was Thea and Tommy who brought it up."

"Well let's get some blood then. I will do you first then Tommy down here and get Thea's upstairs." Caitlyn said moving to the med cart.

"I hate needles. After all i've been through you would think they wouldn't bother me but they do."

Caitlyn said nothing as she prepped. Grabbed hold of Felicity's arm and paused, "When did you start wearing these again?" she asked fingers dancing over the leather on her wrist.

Felicity looked down at her wrists and sighed. She hadn't taken them off since Russia. She couldn't. The memories were too much for her right now. Everything was pilling on.

"I haven't taken them off since Russia." she whispered. "I can't not yet." she said.

"Ok, here is the poke." Caitlyn said sticking the needle into her arm. Tommy walked down the stairs and joined them.

"I left Barry and Cisco with Roy. Digg went to get Oliver." he said rolling up his sleeve and taking a seat next to Felicity.

"I'll head upstairs to get Thea's blood after i'm finished with you." Caitlyn said finishing up Felicity's. "I can run this here with what you guys have, it will take a couple of hours though."

"That's great." Felicity stood. "I'm going to go upstairs now." she said. Leaving Caitlyn with Tommy.

Cisco was rambling to Barry about something, the two seemed to be happily in conversation without Roy and Thea. the later of whom did not look too happy. Roy was stocking bottles behind the bar, Thea stood near him, shifting out of his way every now and then. She walked over to the two leaving Cisco and Barry to form their friendship.

"Caitlyn will come and get your DNA sample when she's got Tommy's. She said it will take a few hours to run it." she leaned against the bar as she spoke to Thea.

"Ok. what are we going to do when it comes back." she asked

"We will deal with it when the time comes, right now i don't want to think about it." she turned to Roy. "Can you go downstairs and check in that thing?" she asked he nodded and left.

"Cisco" Felicity called. He looked over at her and grinned. He and Barry joined Thea and Felicity.

"Hey, how's it going?" Cisco said.

"Fine. Cisco this is Thea, Oliver's sister, Roy's girlfriend. And you've met Barry i see." Felicity said gesturing to Thea.

The door to the basement banged and Felicity went down. Hands covering her face as the scream ripped from her throat

Flashback

The cold metal touched her feet and calves, as she was dropped to the ground by the Bratva officer that held her. She gasped as air returned to her lungs. There was no blood this time, thankfully. She would have many bruises from this, her arms where she had been held, her sides where she had been hit. She shut her eyes and began to control her breathing, in and out. A door near her banged and she jumped, her palm coming down on a piece of glass, cutting her palm, she hissed.

"Ms. Smoak, it seems that you can be a danger to yourself as much as we do." Anatoli's voice shook her.

"Nothing I do to myself will be as bad as what you have been doing to me." she bit out at him. She forced herself up to her feet, one had splayed to support her bruised side and stomach.

Anitoli laughed at her. Oliver as let go from where he was being held not far from her. He reached for her careful of her bruises. He gave Anitoli and the other Bratva members a hardened glare, that had some of the men backing up away from them. She leaned into him slightly to keep herself upright.

"We are leaving now." Oliver said no room for denying in his voice. Someone somewhere in the vicinity shot a gun and Felicity was pushed down by Oliver, who shielded her, his massive body covering her own small frame. More shots went off.

Whoever was shooting entered this room. Oliver's weight went heavy on her own. She felt the warm liquid leak on her arm, glancing over she saw the blood and wound on his arm.

"Oliver?" she whispered. "You got hit." she twisted so she was on her back. Reaching down she ripped her frayed top into a long strip. She wrapped it against his bleeding on, keeping it tight.

As soon as she had finished wrapping it, he had her up and moved against a far wall away from the shooting. He gripped her face looking in here eyes, to verify that she was ok. She nodded and he was gone, moving to take down the men who were shooting. She watched from where she sat, knees to her chest. He moved easily from one gunman to the next taking them down.

Anitoli and the others must have fled the room when they came in, leaving the two of them alone with the three gunman. Oliver could have easily taken them down, were it not for the wound in his arm. He was struggling. Shakily she stood, only one remained. She moved silently behind the man fighting Oliver, she had picked up an iron pipe, lifting it she whacked him in the head, he dropped.

Both of them dropped to their knees, her noticing the pain and blood on her left calf and he the new wound bleeding at his side. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. Another bang made her jump, but she didn't move away from Oliver. She heard the footsteps as whoever it was approached.

"You two are to come now." the harsh voice said an arm reaching down to grip her elbow and yank her up to her feet. Oliver stood as well his own arm wrapping around her other elbow to keep her with him. Hesitantly the other man dropped her arm. At a slow pace they followed, moving around the three uncoincouse, possibly dead, bodies.

They were taken to the medical wing of the Bratva stronghold. Their injuries must be bad, they had not been taken here in the three weeks that they had been with the Bratva. Felicity hoisted herself onto the small table, Oliver standing stubbornly beside her.

The person stitching them up was quite so quite she wondered if they were given orders to not talk to them. She winced as the needle moved on her calf, closing the wound there with fifteen stitches, she counted. Oliver had twenty on his side, and another ten on his arm. When finished they were lead to their room silently. Oliver laid down on the bed, it looked small compared to Oliver's large frame. Felicity collapsed next to him and closed her eyes not ready for the nightmares to come

She was still screaming. Her voice was growing softer, not because she was calming down, but because it was simply giving out. The others in the room stared at her, unable to do anything. Not for lack of trying, anytime someone came close she lashed out. Oliver, had yet to arrive. Cisco, Caitlyn, Barry, Thea, Roy and Tommy made sure that there was nothing near her so she wouldn't get hurt.

Oliver heard the screams as he got out of the car, he began sprinting inside, Digg close behind him. He saw her hunched on the ground, hands over her ears, mouth open, eyes screwed shut, then flashing open, then shut again. Cautiously he moved toward her, taking note of where the others stood.

Felicity Dropped her hands as she felt warm liquid against her temple. She breathed in her throat hurt. It was sore and she couldn't speak. She moved her hands to claw her throat. Something grasped it and pulled it away. Another hand. A big one. It guided her own up and to a face. A scratchy face. She heard it, her name, again and again. Hands were placed against her cheeks, thumbs grazing under her eyes, wiping tears she didn't know fell.

Here eyes focused in on the ones watching her. Oliver's eyes. Her Oliver. She let herself be pulled out of the memory. She listened to Oliver's voice, lulling her. The noise of the lights, the sound of the coolers. Darting her eyes around she saw the others, now joined by Digg, standing at the bar, eyes wide.

"Felicity." Oliver said drawing her eyes back to him. "Are you good?" he said she nodded. Her legs stiffened as she tried to stand. She moved her hand from his face to his biceps tightening her grip. His own moved down to her waist to support her. Once he was sure she was calmed enough her looked to the group. Caitlyn spoke first.

"I want to check her over. Her lungs are most likely swollen." she looked at Felicity as she spoke.

"Okay." Oliver said looking to Felicity for Confirmation, she nodded and let Caitlyn look her over.

"Ollie?" Thea said eyes darting between the two. She was leaning against Roy, who gripped her close.

"Thea." he said.

"What was that?" Barry asked bluntly. "The door shut and next thing we know she is screaming bloody murder."

"Flashback. Don't know which one." Oliver said. He glared a Barry.

"Do you get them too?" Tommy asked. Oliver nodded, closing his eyes. Felicity Squeezed his arm, he looked to her. She pointed to the door that lead down to the Foundry. He nodded.

"Cisco, take Caitlyn and Felicity down to her things." he let Caitlyn's arms take his place.

"Sure thing man." Cisco said immediately moving to Felicity's other side, leading the two away.

Oliver looked at the group. He had gone over this with them multiple times, different circumstances, different severity of reactions. Diggle looked the most understanding, having gone through war and probably having his own reactions. Thea and Tommy had witnessed one before, Barry looked shocked.

"That Barry, was a reaction based on what happened while we were away. We had run ins with not so nice people." Oliver did not want to go into detail. Barry just stared at him. "Digg, maybe you can explain it to him. I'm going to take care of Felicity." not waiting for a response he moved to the door and walked down to where Felicity now sat. Shoes off, blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

For the second time that day, he knelt down on his heels and faced her. He could hear Caitlyn and Cisco working behind him. She glanced down at him. There was a hot cup of tea in her hands. Caitlyn must have given it to her. He kissed her forehead before turning to Caitlyn.

"How bad?" he asked.

"She'll have to keep quiet for a few days but she'll be okay. Screaming for a half hour straight and loudly will swell your lungs. Strain them. She needs to drink hot tea." Caitlyn said not looking away from the machine she was working with. Cisco was working on the tech.

"Oliver, your turn." Caitlyn turned to him. "Not that I don't trust Barry's work but I know better what you went through." Oliver nodded and sat down.

"Did you run their blood?" He asked. She nodded and pointed to the machine behind her.

"It's running now. We should know soon. It would go faster if I had Malcolm's blood not just Tommy's." she said.

Oliver stayed silent and let Caitlyn work. He moved back to Felicity, who now sat on the small couch they kept down there. When he was settled she leaned against him and closed her eyes, the hot tea still cupped in her hands. The door softly closed and Digg came down the stairs trailed by Barry. Barry looked a little sick. Digg must have told him something about PTSD and what he went through.

"Barry, you did good with Oliver, he will be just fine." Caitlyn said looking to Barry and smiling, a light pink gracing her cheeks.

Barry grinned back at her. Digg shook his head and moved to Oliver and Felicity, kneeling down in front of her, like Oliver had.

"Hey" he said. Opening her eyes she looked at him.

"Hey Digg. you missed the show" she whispered.

"No talking Felicity." Caitlyn hollard from across the room. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"You are a strong women Felicity." he said patting her leg. She smiled weakly at him. Closing her eyes again she slept. She was exhausted.

Oliver kept her close as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Watching as Caitlyn talked with Barry and Cisco badgered Diggle. The alley door opened and closed softly again Tommy this time, Sara, behind him. This surprised Oliver.

"I heard there was some excitement happening here, thought I would come check it out." she said.

"Sara. Thank goodness" Felicity thought as she woke seeing the familiar Blonde. She jumped up and fell into Sara's waiting arms.

Off all the people in the room, Sara was one of her favorites, and yes she did have favorites. Sara and she had gone through many things and understood one another. Felicity, relied on Sara as much as she did Oliver.

"I know just what you need" Sara grinned. Felicity knew that grin, what Sara wanted was going to upset everyone in the room but they two of them, but Sara was usually right.

Grinning Felicity turned and grabbed her blades, Sara swung her Bo Staff. Felicity blocked easily. They moved around each other. Blade and Staff hitting. Back and forth, strike meeting strike they swung. Oliver glowered at them. He didn't like Sara's method of calming her, but it was effective. Felicity kept going, she swung at Sara with her blades unrelenting. Sara, had managed to knock one away. She swung her remaining blade in her hand and and stuck again.

Sara ducked away from the swung of the Felicity's blade, then swung her Staff at her knees knocking Felicity down. The blade swung out of her hand to far away for her to grab again. Grimacing she swung her fist against the staff, grabbing it and flipping Sara. they got to their feet and Sara tossed her staff aside.

Their fists and legs moved now, striking at the other. It felt like it had been hours since they had begun, when Oliver called for them to stop. Felicity had a grip on Sara's hair and Sara in turn had Felicity's. They both glared at Oliver.

"You sure you wanna break up that fight man?" Diggle said eyes still on the girls.

"Yes." he said, still watching them.

"Oliver" Caitlyn said not looking up from a monitor. "Felicity, they results are in." Sara tilted her head.

"Results? What Results" she took a drink of the water that was offered.

"Malcolm is alive. He claims to be Felicity's and Thea's father" Oliver said moving to the monitor.

"Print it out. We can look at it with Thea." Tommy said. "She is upstairs with Roy. she wanted to keep working. Laurel had to go."

Caitlyn nodded and printed off the paper. Cisco grabbed it before Oliver could. The group then moved up the stairs and into the club. Felicity was grateful that whoever had came up last shut the door quietly. She went over to the bar and lifted herself to sit on it and silently watched the group gather and call for Thea and Roy.

They appeared at the top level, near the offices. She saw the faces of everyone and they made their way down the steps. She looked to Cisco and the paper he held in his hands.

"That is it. The results." she said. Her voice was dead.

"Yes." Caitlyn said.

"Tommy." Cisco handed him the paper. "I think it's something you should do." Tommy nodded and took the paper. He moved to stand next to Felicity and Thea so they could see the paper at the same time as him.

Slowly he unfolded it and looked and the lines along the paper that connected the small blobs between the three sections. One labeled for each of them. Felicity's face went unreadable, Thea's got angry, and Tommy's to disbelief. He crumpled the paper and threw it. He wasn't angry that he had got to sisters, he was angry at his father for hiding it and lying and not being there for either of them.

"I guess we know what it says then." Roy said moving back to Thea's side.

Felicity ignored most everyone in the following days, partially because her throat was still sore and because she was processing what they had found out. She and Thea had refused to go back to the Queen Mansion. Both girls had spent the first night at Laurel's. They had stayed in and binge ate with all their favorite foods. Felicity ate a lot of Mint Chip Ice cream and drank wine, not enough to get drunk, though.

She had walked into QC one morning, still not ready to speak, when she saw Malcolm Sitting in one of her chairs. She groaned inwardly and glared at the man. She could see Oliver sitting in his office, unaware that Malcolm was there. She hadn't seen Oliver outside the office in a few days.

"Felicity, Sweetheart." Malcolm started standing to face her. She brushed past him and sat down in her chair, kicking off her heels. If she had to see him, she was not going to wear shoes.

"No" she rasped out. "I do not want to talk to you or see you. Not until i talk to my mother, and even then maybe not." she turned her attention to her monitor and the calendar for the week.

She wished Sara was here, but she had decided to tell her family that she was Alive. She had talked with Laurel the night before, Felicity had been there. Laurel reacted, not bad but not great either. She was confused as to why Sara had not come back right away, and how Felicity knew she was alive. Sara was with her father this morning.

"Felicity I wanted to speak with you, about Thea." he tried again. "You have training you have can defend yourself." he shifted in his seat and then stood, towering over her.

She ignored him and looked back to her monitor, Oliver had a meeting with the board in three hours and needed her to prepare for it. She often sat in on those meetings, so she knew what she needed to do for the company.

"Felicity please. Talk to me." he tried again, again she ignored him. He growled and reached down and yanked at the computer cords. Her monitors went black. Slowly she lifted her head to look at him, her face stoney.

"Did you just kill my computer." her voice was dead, scratchy and sore.

"You were ignoring me, like a child." he said in an air of superiority.

"Felicity." Oliver said coming out of his office. He glanced at Malcolm, then Felicity. She was angry, fuming. "What do you want Malcolm" he said moving to stand by Felicity.

"I want to train Thea, she cannot be left unprotected." Malcolm said. Glaring at Oliver.

"That is not your decision to make. Thea is well protected." Oliver said.

"What by that boyfriend of hers. He is not good for her." he scoffed.

"Roy is a good man. He loves her and takes care of her which is more than you can say. You abandoned not only her but me as well. You have no say in our lives so get the Hell out of them" Felicity said angry.

"You do not get to decide that, I do as her father." Malcolm said

"Oliver had he always been so stupid?" she turned to Oliver. "Because he doesn't seem to get it that none of his children want anything to do with him. At all. Ever." Felicity said turning her attention to the cords that Malcolm had pulled. Settling herself in back in her chair she fired her system back up.

"You heard her. You can either leave or I can get security to escort you out." Oliver said gesturing to the elevator.

Malcolm huffed and moved away. "This is not over. I will get my way with Thea and you" he said pointing to Felicity.

"Oliver you have a meeting soon I need to go over the notes for it with you." she grabbed the stack of papers from her desk and handed them to Oliver.

"Felicity, you okay?" he asked gently turning her face up to look at him. She gave him a small smile.

"I Will be." she said leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek. "We have work to do."


End file.
